Una Aventura en Panamá
by Matsuri-san
Summary: Nuestros personajes reciben una oferta para un resort en un país Centroamericano: Panamá. Allí vivirán nuevas experiencias, con nuevos personajes y amores de semana. Leanlo, le puse todo mi empeño. XD
1. Una Oferta Paradisiaca

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Una Oferta Paradisiaca **

-¡Shizune, ven aquí!- éstas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por lady Tsunade hacia su asistente, que al momento de oírlas fue corriendo a su oficina.

-¿Si lady Tsunade?

-Necesito que mis elegidos vengan cuanto antes, es urgente.

-En seguida- contestó ésta con una cara de cansancio.

Al salir de la oficina de lady Tsunade, Shizune llamó a su asistente y le pidió que hiciera una carta de urgencia para los elegidos, es decir una para cada uno de ellos.

-Aiko por favor, necesito que hagas una carta para que los elegidos vengan, y luego dáselas a los mensajeros, necesitamos que estén aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Si señorita Shizuno-dijo la asistente Aiko poniéndose en función de lo que le habían ordenado. Terminó de hacerlas bastante rápido y se las entregó a sus mensajeros pidiéndoles que lo hicieran apresuradamente ya que podía ser algo de vida o muerte.

Los mensajeros salieron como cohetes disparados a buscar a los elegidos, después de que fueron entregadas las cartas, no pasaron más de diez minutos y ya los elegidos por lady Tsunade estaban allí, todos en frente de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

-Pueden entrar- dijo una voz desde el interior.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes y entraron, incluida Shizune, aunque ella no era de los elegidos.

-Bien, se preguntaran porqué están aquí y la respuesta es muy simple, ustedes…-fue interrumpida por el Uzumaki, que tenía la cara llena de ilusión.

-Nos va a mandar a una misión súper secreta ¿verdad?, sí lo sabía, sabía que…-ahora era su turno de ser interrumpido por su amiga Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cállate Naruto

-Gracias Sasuke- indicó la Hokage- estaba diciendo que ustedes están aquí porque lord Ryosuke, uno de los más importantes hombres del País del Sol y del Agua, mejor conocido como Panamá, les ha hecho un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?- éstas eran las palabras que tenían todos los elegidos en su cabeza.

-Vamos, dígannos de qué se trata, por favor abuela Tsunade!!!- gritó Naruto

-Te he dicho muchísimas veces que no me llames así, ¡chiquillo impertinente!- refunfuñó Tsunade con fuego en los ojos, llena de ira- sí, es un regalo de una semana entera.

-Deben ser algunos boletos de estadía- replicó Sakura

-Estás en lo correcto Haruno, pero no se trata de unos simples boletos de estadía y mucho menos en aguas termales, ustedes están acostumbrados a eso. El Resort Takahashi es un hotel tropical ubicado en Panamá, el País del Sol y del Agua y lo mejor es que todo está pago.

-Unas vacaciones en un resort tropical, ¿Por eso me llamó con tanta urgencia lady Tsunade?-replicó Shizune.

-Sí, además ya era hora de que nuestros elegidos se tomaran unas vacaciones, ¿No crees?-dijo Tsunade haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero ¿por qué?- preguntó el genio Hyuga, que por primera vez se hacía presente en la conversación.

-Neji, ya se los dije, necesitan unas vacaciones, además la población de Konoha creció mucho y tenemos nuevos jounnins que deben ser enviados a misiones, también ustedes son predilectos para mí y quería hacerles un agasajo por lo mucho que han hecho por la aldea, por favor acepten.

Todos los allí presentes asintieron con la cabeza, y por muy tenue que fuera todos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Pero qué es esto ¿Dónde están tus hermanos Temari?- preguntó la Hokage un poco irritada por la falta de esos dos ninjas.

-Hmm… bueno ellos se encuentran en una misión en el país de arena- respondió Temari algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo, está bien, después les avisaré a ese par.

-Trío diría yo- dijo Sakura a una esquina d la habitación con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Trío?, ¿Por qué?, acaso crees que voy a invitar a una de las marionetas de Kankuro.

-No, no lady Tsunade- replicó Sakura

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Verá lady Tsunade- intervino la hermana de los acusados- es que Gaara al fin tiene una novia, se llama Matsuri y pues, es creo yo, la única persona por la que mi hermano se preocupa realmente, al fin encontró a alguien a quien querer y no sólo a él como era antes.

-Bien- dijo Tsunade con un tono cortante- ella también será invitada si los vemos antes de que finalicen sus vacaciones. Bueno, eso era todo pueden retirarse.

-Hai- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Esperen- ordenó la Hokage- se me estaba olvidando, salen en dos días a las seis de la tarde, se irán en avión, es un viaje bastante largo, pero lo mejor es que volaran en un avión privado.

-¿Privado dijo?- preguntó Ino asombrada de que esas dos palabras estuvieran juntas y que ella viajaría en ellas.

-Sí, el señor Takahashi lo ordenó.

-Esto será genial- gritó Naruto.

-Ahh y otra cosa, creo que necesitarán ir de compras porque Panamá a diferencia de Japón es un lugar bastante caliente y más si el resort es tropical, quizá el cambio de clima les haga mal, así que les recomiendo que también compren unas medicinas para eso.

-Como usted diga, lady Tsunade- replicó Chouji.

-Como les dije saldrán a las seis de la tarde en dos días, irán al aeropuerto que recién terminamos de construir, por favor sean puntuales, ya que si llegan tarde el avión se irá sin ustedes- finalizó ésta con una mirada fulminante dirigida a Naruto.- ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijeron algunos.

-Lady Tsunade- señaló Kiba mirando a su amigo Akamaru- me preguntaba si Akamaru podría venir.

-Supongo que si pelea contigo en las batallas, él también se merece unas buenas vacaciones ¿no crees?- finiquitó la rubia de edad avanzada.

-¡Escuchaste eso amigo, nos iremos de vacaciones!-gritó Kiba al tiempo que abrazaba a su perro.

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera de la oficina del Hokage, empezaron a incrementarse los murmullos.

-¿Puedes creerlo unas vacaciones en Panamá? No sé dónde queda y tampoco me importa- gritó Ino.

-Lo sé es asombroso y también sé dónde queda Panamá, se nota que no prestabas atención a la clase de Geografía Universal- replicó Sakura- Panamá está ubicada en América Central, es un país muy pequeño a decir verdad, pero también muy bonito.

-Como dijo lady Tsunade, hay que ir de compras definitivamente, hay que dar una buena impresión- chilló Tenten.

-Tú lo has dicho amiga, cuanto antes mejor, ¿vienen con nosotras chicos?- dijo Hanabi

-Claro, no podemos ir con estos abrigos a un lugar caliente- dijo Naruto, que hizo uso de su lógica que desde mucho tiempo no usaba.

Y así todos salieron de compras llenos de ilusiones y visiones acerca de cómo sería su viaje a tan hermoso lugar.


	2. Surcando el Aire

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Misashi Kishimoto y si fueran míos quizás los personajes fueran más románticos.

**Surcando el Aire**

-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no hacía compras así!- chilló Ino

-Sí-dijeron todas con entusiasmo

-Y más éste tipo de ropa, jamás creí que compraría algo así, es tan fresco y tan tropical- replicó Sakura, contemplando las bolsas de compra que llevaba en las manos.

-Sí- dijo Hinata- pero saben chicas, creo que se les está olvidando algo muy importante, que aún no hemos comprado.

-¿Algo muy importante?- pregunto la hermana menor de ésta Hanabi

-Oh sí, es cierto los trajes de baño- balbuceó Temari. Y como no son aguas termales, no podemos entrar sin ropa, jajaja

Todas rieron con ella, y luego se dirigieron a comprar los trajes de baño que era lo último que les faltaba por comprar.

Los chicos por su parte ya habían finalizado sus compras, como siempre ya que ellos al igual que todos los demás chicos eran muy prácticos y a diferencia de las chicas no se preocupaban tanto por si los zapatos combinaban con el bolso, o cuales trajes se les veían mejor. Ellos ya habían hecho todas sus compras.

Era ya el gran día del viaje todos estaban emocionados y todos habían llegado antes al aeropuerto para no perderse el viaje, todos excepto uno.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- pregunto la ojiblanca mayor

-No creo, tu sabes que él es un poco irresponsable, pero no creo que se quiera perder el viaje- replicó Sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga, la cual se veía muy preocupada por la falta de Naruto, total ellos eran novios y supuso que si Sasuke se retrasaba también estaría muy nerviosa.

-¡Oh Dios no puede ser!- decía un rubia al otro lado de la aldea- me quede dormida y sólo faltan 18 minutos para que el avión salga, que haré, Hinata debe estar preocupada. Suerte que hice las maletas ayer!

Naruto estaba muy apurado y oliéndose las axilas y dándose cuenta de que no se había bañado decidió irse así y salió disparado con dirección al aeropuerto.

Ya había llegado el avión y todavía no había señales del Uzumaki, Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya Shikamaru, Temari, Shino y Kiba estaban entrando en el avión, entonces fue cuando desde lo lejos distinguió un punto naranja que se movía rápidamente y gritaba a todo pulmón: "¡Falto yo, no se vayan sin mí, ya estoy aquí, ya llegué, por favor!", éstas eran las palabras pronunciadas por Naruto mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para que el avión no lo dejara.

-Ves, siempre aparece a última hora- dijo una dulce voz dirigiéndose a Hinata que ya había adquirido su color natural y no estaba tan pálida.

Hinata sólo asintió afirmativamente.

Cada uno de los elegidos se sorprendió cuando llego al interior de avión, era muy lujoso. Dentro del avión habían cuatro habitaciones al estilo clásico europeo, cada una contaba con una cama doble, armario, mini oficina, armario, televisión LCD de 42 pulgadas, y un mini bar.

El avión también contaba con 16 asientos extra largos y reclinables que se convertían en camas, eran también muy cómodos y cada uno contaba con una pantalla LCD de 15 pulgadas con 500 canales bajo demanda. Definitivamente el avión era un lujo que surcaba los cielos.

-Éste lugar es más grande que mi apartamento- dijo Naruto con voz efusiva.

-Y mucho más elegante de lo que esperaba- chilló Hanabi- ¡podría vivir aquí, eso es seguro!

-Buenas tardes señores y señoritas- decía la azafata al tiempo que le indicaba que se sentasen con un movimiento de cabeza- tomen asiento y disfruten del vuelo, como podrán ver contamos con 4 camas, por si después les da sueño y quieren dormir en un lugar más cómodo, también contamos con un chef abordo, así que si tienen hambre me avisan y yo le digo al chef que les se los prepare inmediatamente.

-Seño…rita- balbuceó Naruto

-¿Si joven?- preguntó la azafata que era una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, cabello púrpura, ojos verdes, y de baja estatura.

-Quería saber, éste avión tan lujoso tiene camas, chef, televisión, bueno- fue interrumpido por Shikamaru que con una mirada perezosa le dijo:

-Habla de una buena vez, no seas problemático

-Señorita- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia la azafata

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- masculló la azafata con un tono molesto ésta vez

-¿Acaso en éste avión hay una ducha donde pueda bañarme?- chilló Naruto, un poco avergonzado y poniéndose levemente colorado.

-Sí, claro está al fondo a la derecha- dijo la azafata con tono meloso, como cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño.

-Ese Naruto es un caso- dijo algo fastidiada Sakura, que estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos asientos reclinables de aquel avión privado. Al otro lado del pasillo que dividía los asientos estaba Sasuke que miraba por la ventana, el avión estaba despegando, y él se sentía un poco nervioso ya que nunca había viajado en un avión. Volteó su cabeza para ver a Sakura y le dirigió la palabra:

-Sí que la estás pasando bien- replicó éste al ver cómo su novia le estaba dando trabajo a la azafata y diciéndole que le trajera unas fresas con crema y cerezas con chocolate; a lo cual ella respondió:

-Esto durará poco, déjame disfrutarlo- finiquitó su frase guiñándole un ojo Sasuke con una mirada traviesa.

Mientras éstos aún conversaban Neji sacó de su maleta de mano un libro, era nada más y nada menos que: "Ángeles y Demonios" de Dan Brown. Neji se encontraba inmerso en su libro cuando escuchó una voz femenina cerca del oído que le dijo, o más bien le chilló:

-¿Qué haces?

Neji se sobresaltó, nunca nadie lo atrapaba así de sorpresa, pero cuando estaba leyendo se iba de este mundo y perdía la noción del tiempo.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso!- dijo él con un tono de furia

-Lo siento primo- masculló Hanabi- pero es que te vi tan concentrado en ese libro y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que ya van a servir la cena- finalizó ésta, alejándose del asiento de Neji y dirigiéndose al de ella.

De una puerta del avión salió un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, era pálido, ojos grises penetrantes y aún tenía buen cuerpo aunque un poco desgastado por los años; esta ataviado con una ropa blanca y un alto sombreo del mismo color, esta vestido propiamente como un chef al estilo occidental.

La azafata entonces dirigió unas palabras a los pasajeros:

-En frente de sus asientos hay una mesa integrada al asiento delantero que está plegada, por favor si son tan amables de desdoblarla para que el chef les sirva su cena- dijo ésta con una mirada tierna.

Todos lo hicieron como ella lo había ordenado, pero alguien intervino.

-¡Señora!- gritó un muchacho de cabellos chocolate oscuro y ojos más oscuros aún- me puede traer un plato extra para el cachorro- masculló éste enviando su mirada hacia su perro.

-Eso no será necesario- indicó la azafata

Kiba tenía una cara de desconcierto, acaso no le iban a dar comida a su perro.

-Buenas noches chicos y chicas de la aldea de Konoha y del país de la arena- volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia Temari- yo soy el chef Nakamura y les he preparado un plato especial a cada uno de ustedes, cada uno tendrá la dicha de comer mis famosos platos, no de Japón ni de Panamá, sino del mundo- finalizo éste empezando a entregar los platos mientras caminaba y decía- son los platos típicos de algunas naciones que elegí.

-Para usted señor Uzumaki he preparado un plato canadiense que está hecho a base de pescado, moluscos y cangrejo, se llama el Artic Char, espero que le guste.

-Arigato gozaimasu- fue lo que se le escuchó pronunciar al rubio mientras devoraba su comida con increíble rapidez.

-Señorita Hyuga, usted disfrutará de la comida típica mexicana: tacos y enchiladas acompañadas de mole y pozole blanco. Provecho.

-Arigato. Balbuceó la ojiblanca.

-Rock Lee, Jamaica le sirve bacalao, jackfruit y roti que es un pan aplastado delicioso.

-Se ve delicioso- dijo éste con brillo en sus ojos.

-Ya lo creo dijo el chef- yo mismo lo preparé- finalizó con un poco de arrogancia en su voz.

-Oh, señor Kiba el moro (mezcla de de habichuelas, arroz y carne guisada), empanadas de yuca y dulce de coco de República Dominicana serán su cena, espero la disfrute.

-Gracias, gracias- repitió éste.

-Y para Akamaru- masculló éste viendo al perro que trataba de comer la comida de su amo- una rica comida gourmet para perros.

-¿Shino Aburame?- preguntó el chef dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico de gafas oscuras.

-Así es, está en lo correcto- respondió éste.

-Son entonces rice and beans, plátanos fritos y agua de coco de Belice, espero le gusté.

-Seguramente- dijo éste.

El chef volteó a su izquierda y allí se encontraba la menor de los Hyuga con mirada ansiosa.

-Señorita Hyuga- masculló éste- usted tendrá el honor de comer taquitos de carne asada al pastor acompañado de ponche de leche y como postre ayote en miel.

El chef siguió caminando, volteó su mirada y dijo: "De Honduras" dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha de ojos blancos.

Después de Hanabi seguía Shikamaru que tenía una cara de perro mojado y esperaba afanoso su comida aunque en la cara no se le mostraba ese afán en lo más mínimo.

-Nara Shikamaru- empezó a decir el hombre experto en gastronomía- se que usted tiene un gran apetito.

-Y eso qué- respondió el acusado en forma perezosa

-Debido a ello le he preparado un plato costarricense llamado "Casado"

Al tiempo que el chef dijo eso Temari, que se sentaba al lado del Nara, reía entre ella.

El chef continúo:

-El Casado está compuesto de carne o pollo en salsa, acompañado de arroz, frijoles, plátano maduro, ensalada y puré de patata- finalizó el chef orgulloso contemplando su creación gastronómica.

Un puesto más atrás se encontraba la rubia Yamanaka, tenía los ojos hinchados ya que había tomado una siesta y recién se había despertado.

-Señorita Yamanaka, le voy a presentar su cena- al tiempo que el chef dijo esto levantó la tapa que cubría el plato y éste gozaba de una comida de delicioso aspecto- ajiaco y empanadas para usted- finalizó éste.

-Arigato gozaimasu- dijo ésta con una amable sonrisa aunque en realidad no tenía hambre, ella solamente quería dormir.

Al lado de Ino se encontraba su novio Chouji, que esperaba con ahínco su cena.

-Akimichi Chouji, usted cenará comida del Perú! Le he preparado butifarra y cebiche, como postre picarones y para acompañar chicha morada- señaló el hombre ataviado con ropas blancas- ¡Buen provecho!

Apenas el hombre terminó de hablar Chouji inició su labor y empezó por la butifarra que se acabó al instante.

-Sakura, linda flor de cerezo- dijo el hombre como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña- su cena se ha inspirado en el estilo chileno, es decir usted comerá: chuletas de cordero primavera, marraquetas y manjar casero.

-Muchas gracias chef Nakamura- replicó dulcemente la pelirrosa

-No hay porque- dijo éste dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros que estaba al otro lado- Uchiha, si no me equivoco.

-Hai- dijo éste viendo al hombre dotado con el título de "chef"

-En ese caso- masculló el Nakamura- chivito, macedonia de frutas y para tomar mate dulce.

-Gracias- fue lo que balbuceó el Uchiha, al tiempo que Nakamura ponía en su mesa el plato uruguayo.

-¡Tenten!- dijo éste efusivamente, sabiendo con anterioridad que ésa chica era muy alegre.

-¿Si?- dijo ésta con una mirada extrañada

-No te asustes que no muerdo- replicó el chef

-Lo siento- vociferó la joven de los chonguitos

-Descuida. Tenten hoy cenarás una comida típica de Brasil, feijoada, churrasco y caipirinha.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la joven con una sonrisa tierna.

-Ahh, y por último pero no menos importante el joven Hyuga- al tiempo que dijo esto, Neji lo miró con actitud arrogante.- Bien para usted decidí hacer una comida española: gazpacho, tocino de cielo y para beber horchata.

-Arigato- dijo el único representante masculino de los Hyuga en ese avión.

Ya todos habían terminado su cena, todas estaban deliciosas.

Neji retomó su libro y comenzó a leer, leyó aproximadamente 1 hora, terminó de leer el capítulo 106 con el siguiente fragmento:

"Estaba en un rincón de la estancia, tendida sobre un rudimentario diván, con las manos atadas a la espalda y amordazada. El hassassin avanzó hacia ella. Ya se había despertado. Esto le complació. Ante su sorpresa, en lugar de miedo, vio fuego en sus ojos.

_Ya vendrá el miedo._"

Luego de esto el Hyuga se quedó dormido en su asiento, con el libro entre las manos y cara de cansancio.

Era tarde ya, y las chicas iban a dormir en las habitaciones y los chicos en los asientos.

Hanabi y Hinata entraron en la primera habitación y agotadas por el viaje y todo lo que éste implicaba cayeron rendidas en la cama y se durmieron al instante.

En la habitación número dos estaban Tenten y Sakura que a diferencias de las Hyuga no podían conciliar el sueño.

En la tercera habitación se encontraban las dos rubias, Temari dormía como una roca, e Ino no se quedaba atrás. El avión podría haberse estrellado y ese par no se hubiera dado ni por enterado.

En la última habitación no habían chicas, sino un par muy cómico eran Rock Lee y Naruto, el ruido no podía ser más escandaloso, ellos dos roncaban más que 10 hombres viejos juntos.

Todo estaba calmo y sereno en el avión, los pasajeros, el chef y la azafata dormían; y el piloto lo hubiera hecho también pero no podía obviamente por sus obligaciones.

Se hizo de mañana, los chicos y chicas se bañaron, cepillaron los dientes y estaban sentados en sus puestos listos para comer el desayuno. Vieron como el chef entró al lugar y venía con un carrito idéntico al del día anterior, pero ésta vez la comida no era especial para cada uno, no, ahora todos los platos servían lo mismo: croissants, huevos revueltos y jamón acompañado de jugo de naranja o café.

El viaje había sido bastante largo y ya sólo faltaba 1 hora exacta para que pudieran llegar a su destino.

Neji ya había terminado de leer su libro ya que aparte de comer, y mirar por la ventana, ésa era su única distracción. Todos estaban sumamente pulverizados por tan largo viaje, pero al menos tenían el consuelo que después de salir de aquel lujoso avión irían a un resort tropical, lugar donde ninguno había estado antes.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la mañana en Panamá y el avión ya había aterrizado. Todos se alegraron de que al fin estuvieran en tierra firme.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- chilló Sakura

-Sí, al fin estamos en tierra- le acompañó Naruto- creí que el vuelo duraría menos

En el aeropuerto del resort, que era bastante chico, los esperaban dos hombres altos vestidos con camisas de vivos colores y pantalones cortos. Éstos se acercaron al grupo de adultos jóvenes y de manera amistosa se presentaron.

-¡Hola!-dijo el hombre más alto entre ambos- nosotros hemos sido enviados por el señor Takahashi para ayudarlos con las maletas y llevarlos a la recepción para clientes V.I.P.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo una chica rubia que salía desde atrás con una sonrisa pícara.

-No se preocupen, es sólo nuestro trabajo- replicó el otro.

El piloto saludó a los dos trabajadores y les indicó que buscaran las maletas, había 15 maletas exactamente, cada uno llevaba consigo 1 maleta, pero la Yamanaka traía 2.

Los 2 hombres vestidos con ropas coloridas echaron las maletas en un carrito de equipaje, al lado de éste había lo que parecía un carrito de golf bastante largo, que tenía 10 asientos de 2 personas cada uno.

El grupo de adultos jóvenes se montó apresuradamente en el gran carro y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en la entrada del lobby para clientes V.I.P, con un hombre gordo que los esperaba.

Chicas ya sé que la parte de la comida es bastante larga, sorry, y si no incluí algunos países no es porque no me gusten sino que quería alternar empezando desde Canadá.

El fragmento de Ángeles Y Demonios no es mío sino que pertenece a Dan Brown.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen muchos reviews!


	3. Este Lugar es Hermoso

**Este Lugar es Hermoso**

Habían llegado a la recepción V.I.P, y allí un hombre alto, de poco cabello y bigote canoso, se les acercó y presentó:

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los de la Aldea de la Hoja, ¿verdad?

-¡Hai!- contestaron todos enérgicamente

-Déjenme presentarme, yo soy el señor Takahashi, dueño de éste resort y me complace tenerlos aquí.

-Señor su chef cocina de lujo- gritó Uzumaki dando saltos

-Sí, el chef Nakamura es un excelente cocinero

-Definitivamente- replicó el rubio

-Podemos dejar de hablar de comida- chilló Hanabi con un tono un tanto grosero

-Hanabi- la reprendió Hinata con la cara roja

-Lo siento- dijo ésta un poco apenada

-Ya basta de esto, siéntense por favor- indicó el Takahashi, señalando unos sillones de mimbre muy bonitos que allí estaban.

Todos se fueron a sentar llevando sus grandes y pesadas maletas.

-¡Yuto!- gritó el dueño del resort. Al tiempo que dijo esto, un joven hombre de unos 24 años venía corriendo. Era alto, buen cuerpo, cabello marrón y ojos grises.

-¿Si señor?- dijo el joven de ojos grises

-Necesito que te lleves éstas maletas a las habitaciones de nuestro invitados especiales- replicó Takahashi con mirada severa

-Enseguida- masculló Yuto, y empezó a tomar las maletas y a meterlas en una especie de contenedor con diseños de flores tropicales.

-¿Señorita?- dijo éste (Yuto)

-¿Si?- fue la respuesta de una joven de cabellos rosados, que sostenía su maleta, como temerosa de que se la quitaran.

-Me permite su equipaje- dijo Yuto, dedicándole a la joven una sonrisa, que no fue muy bien vista por el novio de ésta, que estaba sentado a su lado y puso un rostro molesto.

-Claro- replicó la joven de ojos verde esmeralda, soltó su valija y se la entregó gentilmente a Yuto

-Gracias- masculló éste con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Puedes retirarte- ordenó Ryosuke Takahashi, viendo como el joven empleado se quedaba demasiado tiempo en aquella conversación.

-Sí señor- dijo Yuto, al tiempo que se retiraba con un carrito con un vagón lleno de maletas.

-Como les estaba diciendo, soy Ryosuke Takahashi, dueño de éste resort, y gran amigo de su Hokage.

-¿De la abuela Tsunade?- preguntó Naruto curioso

-¿Es que acaso no le prestaste atención a lady Tsunade? Ella nos lo dijo- chilló Ino un poco enfadada por el comentario del chico portador del kyubi.

-Bueno, les voy a contar más acerca de este lugar. Contamos con 250 hectáreas, tenemos una bellísima playa; 13 piscinas, cada una con un diseño y decoración diferente; 11 restaurantes, 2 con comida variada buffet y 9 con comida de distintos países del mundo, también tenemos 30 bares, donde te pueden servir cualquier trago alcohólico o no; un gimnasio completamente equipado; 900 habitaciones, cada una con 2 camas; un casino; tienda de recuerdos; un pequeño centro comercial; 3 discotecas; cancha de tennis y todas las noches hacemos un show con motivo diferente. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna duda?- finalizó Ryosuke.

-¿Tienen ramen?- preguntó Naruto con brillo en sus ojos

-Supongo que sí, verás tenemos un restaurante japonés- dijo el Takahashi con un poco de arrogancia.

-Naruto, deberías ampliar tus horizontes gastronómicos- replicó Tenten

-Bien- dijo éste por lo bajo con un tono cortante

-Si son tan amables de pasar al mostrador para que los registren- dijo Ryosuke, viendo como la recepcionista le hacía un gesto indicando que los pasara a registrar.

-Hai- dijeron las chicas y uno que otro chico

Estaban en frente del mostrador y la recepcionista les ponía en las muñecas una especie de cintillo de colores con el nombre del resort impreso en ellos. Los de las chicas eran de un color rojo intenso y los chicos tenían un azul marino.

-Chicos y chicas- dijo con voz amable Takahashi- lamentablemente me tengo que retirar a ver unos asuntos del resort. Yuto ya debe haber llevado sus maletas a sus habitaciones y Haruka- continúo Ryosuke señalando a una empleada bastante joven, aparentaba unos 22 años, su pelo era largo y lacio de un color rubio claro, mejor dicho llegando a blanco, su piel era como nieve y sus ojos eran celestes.- los llevará a sus habitaciones.

De ésta manera salió el Takahashi y dejó al grupo a cargo de Haruka.

-Iremos a las habitaciones en esto- dijo Haruka apuntando hacia el carro de golf largo- supongo que ya lo habrán probado.

-¡Lo que tu digas!- chilló Lee admirado por la belleza de aquella joven chica

-Bueno, entonces- prosiguió ésta, sonrojada por el comentario del joven cejudo.- súbanse en el carro que cuando lleguen a sus habitaciones les entregaré las llaves.

-Haruka- masculló Sakura

-¿Si señorita Haruno?- respondió ésta de manera cortés y amable

-¿Las habitaciones están asignadas?- dijo ésta- es decir, ¿los compañeros de habitación?

-Sí, cada habitación tiene asignada a dos personas ya previamente elegidas, si eso es a lo que se refiere- finalizó ésta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y… ¿Quién va conmigo?- preguntó apresuradamente Uzumaki.

-Tal vez deberías esperar a que te lo dijesen ¿no crees?- dijo con tono soberbio Neji

-Sabes Neji, tal vez deberías cerrar tu boca- gritó Naruto.

-¡Los dos cállense!- chilló Hanabi

-Como dijo el joven Hyuga, les diré quién es su compañero asignado más tarde, pero ahora disfruten del paisaje.

Tal como Haruka había dicho, no había tiempo para riñas infantiles con el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía tan bello lugar. Ya no estaban en una recepción ambientada para que se viera tropical, ahora estaban realmente en un lugar tropical, a lo lejos se veía la playa y la arena, en el camino encontraron muchos bares, piscinas, restaurantes con arquitectura sin igual y muchas personas caminando de aquí para allá con una toalla en el hombro y en vestido de baño. Todo era tal como lady Tsunade había dicho un paraíso caluroso, hacía bastante calor pero a ellos no les importaba en realidad.

También había muchos edificios, que contenían unas 20 habitaciones cada uno.

-Aquí es- dijo Haruka con tono entusiasta- habitación 1231 para las hermanas Hyuga.

Hanabi y Hinata se miraron, estarían en la misma habitación.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono ambas hermanas, se bajaron del carrito y Haruka le entregó a Hinata la llave de la habitación. Mientras ellas caminaban hacia su cuarto, Haruka le dirigió unas palabras al resto del grupo.

-Las Hyuga no son las únicas que se alojaran en éste edificio, por favor cuando los llame bájense del carrito y se les asignara su compañero de cuarto y entonces les entregaré las llaves. ¿Ok?- dijo la joven de cabellos casi blancos.

-Hai- respondieron todos, al menos los que estaban prestando atención a las palabras de Haruka

-Naruto Uzumaki- al tiempo que ella dijo esto él se bajo del carrito, como impulsado por una fuerza muy potente.-tú vas con Uchiha Sasuke.- luego de esto la joven Haruka le entregó gentilmente las llaves al Uchiha, ya que se había dado cuenta que Naruto era muy despistado.

-Genial- masculló Sasuke sarcásticamente, Naruto sólo le miró de reojo.

-Su habitación es la 1245, en el segundo piso

-Entendido- gritó el Uzumaki

-A ver, las siguientes son Haruno Sakura y Tenten, su habitación la 1234.

-¡Qué bien!- chilló Sakura- estamos cerca de Hinata y Hanabi

-¡Vamos rápido!- replicó Tenten, ambas se fueron corriendo rápidamente dirigidas a la habitación 1234.

-Temari e Ino- continúo con la lista Haruka- habitación 1250

-¡Qué combinación!- masculló Shikamaru viendo a su novia

-Mejor cállate perezoso- chilló Ino enfadada por el comentario

Temari e Ino se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Siguen, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba- dijo Haruka con una sonrisilla picara dirigida hacia Kiba- aquí están sus llaves. Shino las tomó ágilmente como un perro a un pedazo de carne.

-Gracias- dijo éste- por cierto ¿cuál es la habitación?

Haruka se puso roja ya que se había distraído a causa del Inuzuka

-Ah, es la 1233

- Gracias- dijeron Aburame e Inuzuka y Akamaru soltó un ladrido.

-Hmm… Hyuga Neji va con Rock Lee, habitación 1260, tercer piso- concluyó la joven, tratando que el incidente anterior no se repitiera.

-¡Sí!- gritó enérgicamente Lee

-Arigato- fue lo que se le escuchó decir al genio Hyuga

-Me falta, ah sí… Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, habitación 1230

-Qué problemática, ¿en qué piso está?- preguntó vagamente el Nara

-Segundo piso señor Nara- replicó Haruka

-Gracias- dijo por lo bajo Chouji, y los dos se dirigieron a la "problemática" habitación.

-Esos fueron todos- dijo en su mente Haruka, encendió el motor de aquel largo carrito de golf, y se dirigió nuevamente al lobby.

Las habitaciones eran simples pero muy bonitas, tenían 2 camas cada una; 1 baño con ducha y agua caliente, también incluía champú, jabones, toallas y agua mineral, había también un gran espejo, secador de cabello y obviamente un inodoro. Las habitaciones tenían una hermosa vista del mar, televisión, aire acondicionado, una mesita con dos sillas y una cómoda. Las paredes eran blancas y granuladas con cuadros hechos en mola.

Los chicos y chicas se cambiaron aquellas ropas para clima templado que traían y se pusieron sus trajes de baños. Estaban listos para la diversión.

Espero les haya gustado chicas, dejen muchos reviews. Y para las que se preguntaban el hotel Takahashi es sacado de un hotel playero muy bonito acá en Panamá, dejaré su identidad oculta jaja. Dejen reviews plis!, los contestaré lo más rápido que pueda.


	4. Unas Chicas Guapas

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Unas Chicas Guapas**

El grupo de Konoha de "adultos jóvenes" estaban instalados en sus habitaciones, a unos pocos les tocó en la planta baja del edificio, a la mayoría le tocó en el segundo piso y a sólo un par le tocó en el tercer y último piso.

-¡Por qué nos tenía que tocar hasta arriba!- se quejaba un joven de cabello negro en corte de coco, cejas bastante pobladas y ojos redondos como círculos, desde el baño de la habitación, se estaba cambiando de ropa. El gran grupo tenía planeado ponerse la ropa de baño, para primero almorzar algo liviano y luego darse un chapuzón en una piscina de su agrado.

Su compañero de cuarto no respondió a esa pregunta, en fin no tenía caso hacerlo, sólo les había tocado la habitación.

-¡Neji!- gritó el cejudo desde adentro del baño- nunca tendrás citas si no hablas con la gente, finalizó Lee, tratando que esto le hiciera hablar al que fue su compañero de equipo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te responda por qué nos tocó arriba?, quizás era la única habitación disponible- dijo éste, esperando que así su compañero no le dirigiera la palabra por un buen tiempo.

-Quizás pero, estamos lejos de los demás- masculló Rock Lee

-Es mejor así necesito paz y espero que tú no seas impedimento para ello- replicó Neji quien no trataba de ser amable en ningún modo.

Cejas de azotador, al fin había salido del baño con un short de playa puesto. Neji se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y entró al baño con un pantalón corto parecido.

Bajaron todos los del gran grupo de Konoha, estaban en la parte baja del edificio, las chicas se veían muy lindas, aunque aún no estaban en trajes de baño.

-¿No se van a bañar?- preguntó rápidamente Naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió Temari

-No traen sus vestidos de baño- replicó el Uzumaki, dándole otra inspección visual rápida a cada una de ellas.

-No seas tonto- masculló la rubia Ino- ¿no creerás que nos pasearemos por todo el resort con la ropade baño ya puesta? ¿O sí?

-….

-Su deficiencia para pensar es sorprendente- dijo Sakura

-Pff.. – fue su respuesta ante aquel comentario

La mayoría de las chicas llevaba puesto un short de colores, de mezclilla, una falda corta, o una larga playera; una camiseta no muy calurosa y chancletas. Ino y Sakura llevaban gorras para protegerse de aquel abrumador sol y otras como Tenten llevaban en su cabeza una visera.

El gran grupo y cada uno de sus integrantes empezaron a caminar en busca de un restaurante en donde pudieran tener un almuerzo liviano.

A no más de 7 minutos de haber caminado se encontraron un restaurante. Era muy bonito, estaba rodeado por agua, una piscina no profunda; tenía el techo bastante alto y era de blanco; las paredes eran de bambú; el piso de mármol pálido y en la entrada tenía dos estatuas hechas de cobre o algún tipo de metal, eran peces espada, una estatua a cada lado. Había una parte que estaba ataviada de comida, había mucha, cualquier comida. Las mesas eran para cuatro personas, de un material parecido al mimbre pero más resistente; las sillas eran del mismo material y tenían un cojín rojo para comodidad del cliente; las mesas estaban puestas tenían un vaso, una copa, servilletas de tela, y en el medio una canastita que contenía pequeños frascos con sal y pimienta.

También en el centro del restaurante había una mesa alta con sillas altas en la que cabían unas 20 personas. Éste restaurante en la entrada tenía un letrero con su nombre: Solá.

-Vamos a comer aquí- dijo Kiba

-Hai- dijeron algunos de los presentes

Entró el gran grupo al restaurante, se ubicaron en la mesa alta con muchos puestos, y esperaron a que alguien llegara a atenderlos. Pasaron más de diez minutos, entonces fue cuando Naruto se harto de su espera y gritó:

-¡Tenemos hambre!

Muchas de las jóvenes kunoichis trataron de ocultar su pena y su rostro ante aquel embarazoso episodio. A la mesa se acercó un joven no muy alto ni guapo, no parecía que trabajaba allí, se aproximó a Naruto y le habló en el oído.

-Ustedes se tienen que servir la comida

-¿Qué?- replicó Naruto por lo alto

-Tienen que ir a la sección de comidas y elegir lo que quieren- dijo ésta vez en tono normal y todos lo escucharon, luego se alejó y se sentó en su mesa con una niña que parecía ser su hermana menor.

-Ya oyeron- dijo Ino- hay que ir allá y servir nuestra comida.

-No hay problema- se adelantó Naruto- yo les traeré su comida a todos

Así se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a contarlos.

-No confío en ti- replicó Sakura

-Mejor para mí, será un plato menos- refunfuñó el Uzumaki

Mientras Naruto hablaba de sus razones de traer comida y discutía con Sakura, los demás chicos se levantaron a servirse para almorzar algo. Naruto aún seguía hablando cuando los chicos llegaron a la mesa, cada uno llevaba dos platos, algunos tres. Sasuke llevaba el de Sakura y el suyo, Neji sólo llevaba el de él, Lee portaba el de Tenten y el suyo propio, Shino cargaba tres platos consigo, el de él y dos de las Hyuga, Kiba sólo uno, Chouji es de él y el de Ino, Shikamaru para su desgracia dos, el del él y el de Temari. Todos los platos tenían en ellos una hambureguesa con papas fritas, un hotdog, pollo frito con papas sancochadas o bolas de carne, en fin algún comestible tenían en ellos. Todos empezaron a comer, excepto el rubio Uzumaki que por haber hablado de más se había quedado sin comida y tuvo que irse corriendo a buscar.

-¿Dónde estarán los platos?- era la pregunta que su cerebro formulaba, no los hallaba por ningún lugar, hasta que al fin en frente de sí mismo se encontró con una mesa con más de 200 platos blancos sobre sí, tomó uno y se sirvió una hamburguesa con dos carnes y cuatro panes. Llegó a la mesa en donde sólo seguía comiendo Tenten, que era muy lenta para comer.

-Sí que tenían hambre- gruñó Naruto

-Te demoraste más de 45 minutos- replicó Sasuke dirigiéndole al rubio una mirada fulminante.

-¿Y por qué Tenten sigue comiendo?- dijo en su defensa el Uzumaki

-Es que soy un poco lenta para comer- masculló la chica que en su plato aún tenía ¼ de la hamburguesa y más de la mitad de la papitas- además Lee me sirvió mucho

-No tienes que comértelo todo- sugirió Temari que estaba sentada al lado de la joven castaña.

-Tienes razón, aparte ya me llené- dijo más calmada Tenten

Al finalizar ésta plática Naruto ya había terminado de digerir sus alimentos.

-Yo no soy lento para comer- fue lo que dijo al ver como todos las miradas en la mesa se dirigían hacia él con intriga.

Reposaron en aquel bello restaurante unos 10 minutos, mientras halaban de cualquier tema que evitara así aquellos silencios incómodos que se producen cuando no hay tema de conversación.

Habían pasado los 10 minutos, se levantaron de sus asientos, salieron del restaurante Solá y empezaron a caminar en busca de una piscina, que apenas se dispusieron a buscarla con la mirada apareció a unos 350 metros de distancia.

Llegaron y lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue buscar un gazebo, había muchos alrededor de la gran piscina, tomaron el primero que vieron y después todo el grupo de chicas se fue al baño a quitarse de encima las ropas demás; mientras tanto los chicos sólo tenían que quitarse la camiseta y por ser amables fueron a alquilar toallas para luego de la piscina.

La piscina tenía unos 1.5 metros de profundidad, en el centro había un jardín suspendido sobre el agua, en él habían palmas, flores y rocas de colores.

Las chicas salieron del baño en una fila, cada una de ellas de veía hermoso en su forma propia, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca las habían visto con tan poca ropa; siempre llevaban puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y cuando iban a las aguas termales obviamente no las veían ya que los baños no eran mixtos.

Sakura lucía un bikini verde oscuro con diseño de flores de cerezo sobre él.

Hinata estaba vestida de forma más conservadora, portaba un bañador o traje de baño color turquesa, con la espalda al descubierto.

Temari, llevaba puesto un bikini rojo fuego, que en la parte superior no lleva tirantes ni amarre, era strapless y su cabello lo traía suelto.

Tenten también lucía un bikini amarillo liso, no tenía diseños, pero el color se le veía realmente bien, la hacía parecer como un sol. Su cabello no estaba con los típicos chonguitos, lo llevaba suelto y se veía hermosa.

Hanabi, como aún era más joven, eligió un rosa pálido, más pálido que el cabello de Sakura. Era un bikini particular, porque a diferencia de los otros que sólo tapaban la parte superior del pecho, éste llegaba a medio abdomen. Y la parte inferior era como un short bastante corto.

Y por último, Ino se veía realmente bella, llevaba un bañador de una pieza con los costados al descubierto, era de un color celeste con lunares rojos.

Dejaron unas cuantas bolsas donde llevaban los pareos, faldas, shorts, camisetas y demás en el gazebo que anteriormente habían elegido.

Hanabi fue la primera en lanzarse al agua y salpicó a varios de los allí presento.

-Lo siento- dijo dulcemente éste, volteándose a ver a los que se secaban del agua.

-Descuida- dijo Naruto- igual nos vamos a mojar tarde o temprano- después de decir esto, se tiró como una bala al agua.

-Te ves muy linda- fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dijo al oído a su novia, la cual se sonrojo al oírlas.

Todos estaban dentro de la piscina divirtiéndose, como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba, entre amigos.

-Voy al bar a tomar algo- replicó el Nara saliendo de la piscina.

-Te acompaño- masculló Shino

-También voy- replicó Neji.

Los tres chicos fueron al bar, que estaba realmente cerca de la piscina, a unos 10 metros de distancia aproximadamente. Era de mediana extensión, en el centro había dos hombres sirviendo tragos, alcohólicos o no, alrededor de estos había una barra y en la parte de afuera de ésta reposaban unas 10 sillas, para los que las querían tomar allí. En la parte superior había una especie de menú con todos los tragos que allí se servían.

El Nara contemplando al menú dijo- una Roberta por favor- al tiempo que terminó su frase, uno de los hombres del bar empezó a preparar su trago.

Shino pidió un Blue Hawaiian, que era como una piña colada en versión azul, y el genio Hyuga pidió un Coctel Club, bebida sin alcohol, ya que a él no le gustaba tomar.

Los tres tragos estaban ya listos y los chicos los tomaron en sus manos. Shino y Shikamaru, se disponían volver a la piscina.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Shikamaru al Hyuga, que seguía sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la barra.

-No gracias- masculló éste, y cuando finalizó su frase, sus dos amigos empezaron a dar pasos hacia la piscina donde los esperaban ansiosas sus novias.

Neji se quedó sentado y tomaba de poco su coctel club, llevaba puesto un pantalón como a la altura de las rodillas color gris, su pecho estaba al descubierto y se veía realmente apuesto mojado aún por el agua de la piscina.

A su lado se sentó una chica, él no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Una amapola por favor- pidió la joven, la cual él desconocía

Mientras la chica esperaba su trago, miraba fijamente al Hyuga, que ya estaba molesto por aquel modo tan infantil de actuar, la amapola aún no estaba lista ya que había mucha gente en el bar.

La chica lo siguió mirando, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Tus ojos son de verdad?- inquirió la chica ya que nunca había visto a alguien con los ojos tan claros.

-…..

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?- preguntó nuevamente la chica muy curiosa mientras contemplaba al chico de ojos blanquecinos

-….- esa fue su respuesta.

-¿Estás ciego?- dijo la chica- ¿Será que también eres sordo?- la chica le hacía gestos, como cuando uno hace cuando alguien está pensativo. Justo cuando ella dirigía su mano para ver si aquel chico estaba en un trance, éste le respondió y quitó su mano bruscamente.

-No- masculló Neji fríamente

La amapola al fin había llegado.

-¿No qué?- dijo la joven, tratando de sacar tema de conversación.

-No estoy ciego, ni sordo y sí éstos son mis ojos, no lentes de contacto.- después de decir esto, se levanto de la silla, y se fue dirigiéndose hacia la piscina.

La chica se quedó perpleja, aquel chico de ojos blanquecinos había sido grosero, o quizás ella lo había sido, con esas preguntas tan tontas, pero no se dio cuenta, estaba hipnotizada por aquello bellos ojos.

La joven se quedó sentada en su silla, tomando su bebida, que por cierto no tenía alcohol.

No era fea para que la rechazaran de esa manera, era bastante guapa. Era alta, piel blanca, como la de Sakura; cabello negro y lacio a media espalda; y ojos tan profundos y azules como el fondo del mar; tenía una dentadura perfecta; y la mayor parte del tiempo era bastante agradable y amble, no hacía esas preguntas tontas como las que le había formulado a ese chico. Además iba vestida de una manera que mostraba la finura, delicadeza y belleza de su cuerpo, llevaba puesto un bikini con diseños de cebra en colores negro y morado y un gran sombrero playero de amplio vuelo en color negro con una cinta violeta en la parte que cubría la cabeza. Terminó de beber su amapola y se fue en dirección contraria a la que el chico había tomado a la piscina.

Estaba en la piscina el grupo de Konoha dividido, los que tenían pareja estaban juntos y los que no (Lee y Kiba) estaban conversando en una esquina por así decirlo.

-No sé tú pero yo de que me consigo una me consigo una- decía el joven con grandes cejas hablando con Kiba.

-¿Dé que hablan?- preguntó Neji al tiempo que se metía en la piscina

-De que somos los únicos solterones en el grupo- replicó Kiba

-¿Y?- masculló el Hyuga desinteresadamente

-¿Y?, ¿no te importa que seamos los únicos sin pareja?- replicó Lee ésta vez un tanto molesto.

-No somos los únicos- replicó Neji

-¿Qué?- preguntó ágilmente Rock Lee

-Tenten, ella tampoco tiene pareja- dijo algo engreído el Hyuga

-Te equivocas- objetó Kiba, que por cierto no había llevado a Akamaru y lo había dejado en un Spa de perros que había en el resort.

Neji estaba confundido, que él supiera Tenten no tenía novio.

-Tenten se consiguió a alguien- dijo Kiba nuevamente

Neji miró a Tenten estaba sola, no espera, acaba de salir un chico del agua, era alto de cabello oscuro y corto y ojos negros.

-Eso nos deja siendo los únicos solteros- masculló Lee

-No sé ustedes pero yo no me voy a quedar solo esta semana- tras haber dicho esto, Kiba se levantó y se dirigió al bar.

-Qué patético- fue lo que dijo Neji, al ver como su amigo se dirigía al bar en busca de una chica.

-Adiós- masculló Lee, al tiempo que salía de la piscina.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Neji curioso

-A buscar una chica- chilló Lee, que corría en dirección a la playa.

-Que estupidez- decía Neji en su mente, estaba solo ya que sus amigos se habían ido- quién necesita una chica.- miraba de manera fulminante al acompañante de Tenten. Notó que alguien lo veía, acaso, se trataba de la misma chica del bar.

Neji salió de la piscina para evitar cualquier situación con esa chica, se fue a la habitación y se dio un buen baño. Repetía mil veces en su mente que el acompañante de Tenten era un tonto, un idiota, y tras su frustración le daba golpes sordos a la pared. Acaso estaba ¿celoso?

Mientras tanto en el bar Kiba miraba muy detenidamente a una chica. Era alta, su cabello rubio como el color del oro, ojos verde olivo. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué hace una estrella volando tan bajito?- dijo para que ella le prestara atención, sin embargo la joven no lo volteó a ver. Entonces intentó nuevamente- No eres el sol, no eres un lucero, pero eres la luz que alumbra mi sendero.- La joven aún no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y le daba la espalda. Kiba se desesperó y le gritó, ésta vez con una cara de enfado y molestia- ¡Qué adelantada está la ciencia que hasta los bombones caminan!- ésta vez la chica se volteó y dijo amablemente.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?- respondió al fin la chica de manera relajada y simpática

-Ah, sí- replicó Kiba un tanto molesto- he estado tratando de llamar tu atención por 5 minutos- exageró éste para perecer más ofendido.

-Lo siento- dijo la joven- es que tenía los auriculares puestos- masculló en voz melosa- y… ¿para qué me llamabas?

-Kiba empezó a ponerse rojo, pero la joven no le dio color a eso. Ella no quería incomodarlo, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Me llamo Manami Arawaka- replicó la chica extendiéndole la mano para presentarse.

-….

-….

-Hmmm- empezó a decir Kiba un poco nervioso- yo soy Kiba Inuzuka

-Kiba ¿eh?- replicó Manami tiernamente- ¿viniste de vacaciones con tu novia?- masculló en cierta manera para tantear la situación sentimental del Inuzuka.

-No, vine sólo- dijo el chico dándose cuenta que a la joven le interesaba saber esos temas.- es decir con un gran grupo de amigos- terminó de decir señalando un grupo de jóvenes escandalosos que traveseaban en la piscina.

-Bueno, yo vine sola, quería relajarme y nadie me podía acompañar, así que… aquí estoy- al momento que terminó de decir esto soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Tu novio estaba ocupado?- replicó jocosamente el Inuzuka

-Sí- puntualizó la chica tratando de que esto le preocupara a Kiba

-….- el rostro de Kiba cambió de una sonrisa a estar desanimada

-No es cierto- masculló la joven dándole al Inuzuka un leve golpe en el brazo- no tengo novio.

La cara de Kiba se iluminó nuevamente y decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó el joven dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada traviesa

-Soda solamente- replicó ésta entre risas.

El Inuzuka le dirigió la palabra al cantinero por así decirlo.

-Ya la oíste una soda

Los dos jóvenes continuaron charlando acerca de ellos y quedaron en verse por la noche para la cena.

Mientras tanto en la playa el chico "cejas de azotador", no tenía tanta suerte, cada vez que encontraba una chica linda ésta le presentaba a su novio o eran groseras, o hasta hubo uno que lo golpeó con el zapato por pensar que Lee era un pervertido, en fin no tuvo éxito en su cacería y decidió reintegrarse al grupo en la piscina.

Neji por otro lado, ya había terminado de ducharse, se había puesto a leer y terminó acabando el libro, revisó en la televisión para ver si había un programa interesante y en la búsqueda de tantos canales se quedó dormido.

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero les haya gustado y como habrán notado hay personajes creados por mí. ¡Chicas dejen reviews que me importa mucho su opinión!


	5. La Cena y el Show

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**La Cena y el Show**

Ya eran 15 para las 6:00 de la tarde, los chicos y chicas de Konoha decidieron salir de la piscina para arreglarse y vestirse para la cena. Las chicas algunas como, Hinata y Tenten se pusieron sus pareos para no andar en bikini por todo el resort. Tenten había quedado con Yusei, que así se llamaba su compañero de juegos en la piscina, de verse para la cena. Al igual que Kiba con Manami. Todos tenían una pareja excepto Neji y Lee.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, bien era cierto que habían llevado y empacado lindos vestidos por si una ocasión especial se presentaba y como ésta era su primera cena en aquel maravilloso hotel decidieron usarlos junto con todos sus encantos.

Hinata y Hanabi llegaron a su habitación, estaban un poco quemaditas, pero nada de gran importancia ya que se habían aplicado mucho bloqueador solar para evitar inconvenientes con su cutis.

Hinata fue la primera en entrar a bañarse, utilizó un poco de uno de los champuses que eran obsequiados por el hotel, le gustaba bañarse con agua caliente pero sólo abrió el grifo de agua caliente, se quemó un poco y soltó un pequeño y agudo grito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta

-No es nada, gomen- replicó la mayor de las Hyuga. Terminó su baño y abrió la puerta para que su hermana pudiera bañarse. Hanabi entró a la regadera mientras su hermana mayor se secaba el cabello.

En el último piso, Neji fue despertado por el cerrar de la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados por haber dormido más de dos horas, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cama un tanto desacomodada.

-Perdón, ¿Te desperté bello durmiente?- dijo jocosamente Lee al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó rápidamente el chico de cabellos largos y ojos aperlados.

-Son las seis- masculló Lee contemplando su reloj de muñeca. Entró al baño prontamente para que Neji no se lo ganara.

En la habitación Neji intentó vencer al sueño pero no pudo, mientras Lee se bañaba Neji se quedó nuevamente dormido. Habrían pasado unos diez minutos cuando Lee salió del baño. Neji se despertó apresuradamente y entró de la misma manera al baño, necesitaba un baño con agua muy fría definitivamente.

Un piso más abajo Sakura discutía con Tenten.

-¡Sal del baño!- gritaba la castaña, tomando en cuenta que ella era de un carácter bastante calmado.- ¡Cuando pretendes que yo me voy a bañar!

-No sé- chillaba la Haruno- tú tienes la culpa por haber llegado tarde

-¿Tarde?, ¡llegué antes que tú!- decía desesperadamente la Kunoichi desde afuera del baño. Sintió como la puerta se abrió y allí parada en frente de ella una chica con una toalla blanca en la cabeza le decía.

-¡Bien! Espero que esté contenta- dijo mientras caminaba en busca de su equipaje.

-Sí que lo estoy- masculló por lo bajo Tenten. No podía creer que estuviera discutiendo con Sakura, eran muy amigas y eso no pasaba casi nunca.

Por otro lado, el Nara estaba lleno de pereza, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir, quería quedarse durmiendo, pero su compañero de cuarto lo convenció, presentándole como premio a Temari.

Estaban todos en la planta baja esperando a un par, Sakura y Tenten. Sakura seguía peinándose a pesar de que su cabello se veía realmente hermoso y Tenten aún no se decidía por ese vestido.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, entonces bajaron, se veían como unas princesas al igual que las demás chicas. Sakura que batallaba con su peinado unos minutos antes, ahora éste le favorecía y le hacía radiar. La chica de cabellos rosados, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, sin mangas ni tirantes, fabricado en seda, con unos 4 dedos por encima de las rodillas, en el cuello un hermoso collar de brillantes le adornaba a juego con sus aretes, y sus zapatos eran de tacón, cerrados y con punta en color marrón oscuro. Su cabello iba sujeto hacia arriba con adornos rojos, y unos tramos de cabello le daban un aspecto de realeza e iban al lado del rostro.

Tenten, por la cual también habían esperado la misma cantidad de tiempo, lucía preciosa. Iba ataviada con un vestido azul oneshoulder, con ribetes de la misma tela, color y material en los bordes del vestido. Sus pies reposaban en unas sandalias caqui de media altura, con diseños de mariposas turquesas y pequeñas piedras brillantes. Su cabello no presetaba un peinado tan elaborado como el de Sakura, estaba suelto con una péinate de brillantina celeste y se le veía muy bien.

Las otras chicas no se quedaban atrás, todas estaban vestidas para la ocasión. Hinata traía un vestido amarillo pálido strapless con caída en A, pliegues en el escote, con un cinturón negro en la cintura, el vestido era un dedo por debajo de las rodillas y lo había combinado con unas pulseras negras. Sus sandalias eran altas, de tacón y entrelazadas en tono negro. Su cabello estaba recogido, y ondulado, y presentaba un flequillo con ondas.

Hanabi escogió un color más fuerte a diferencia de su hermana, era verde por debajo de las rodillas, escote resto y tirante finitos, con brillantes debajo de la zona del busto. Los pies reposaban en unos zapatos plateados altos y con cierre en frente, solo con una abertura para los dos primeros dedos del pie y de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes verdes con delineaciones plateadas. Su pelo iba recogido, fresco y sencillo con rizos en las puntas.

Temari brillaba en un traje color naranja, con un escote bien pronunciado, la parte superior era de seda y la inferior de un material más transparente, en el corte de abajo había desniveles y en la cintura una gran flor en el mismo color. Sus zapatos, a diferencia de las demás chicas, eran bajos de panitas en el color ya antes mencionado. Su cabello estaba completamente rizado y suelto, le daba un aspecto muy diferente, pero se veía bien.

La Yamanaka Ino optó por un vestido en color morado intenso, con cinta negro en la cintura y piedras negras también en la parte superior, los zapatos eran negros de tacón fino y cerrado con un lazo negro en la zona posterior del mismo. Su rubio cabello estaba sujetado por un broche negro, estaba rizado y el flequillo en su cara era liso.

Manami, la "novia" de Kiba, se puso un vestido dorado, bastante justo y apretado,lo combinó con accesorios negros y sus calzados eran negros también sin ningún detalle en particular, al igual que Temari había preferido usar algo más cómodo y bajo. Su cabellera iba en un alto peinado con unos cuantos rizos no muy elaborados.

Los chicos para su comodidad, no habían llevado en sus valijas sacos o ropa elegante.

Sasuke Uchiha, se vistió de una manera bastante informal. Llevaba una camiseta negra con un bordado de guitarra eléctrica en ella, pantalón corto negro y unas zapatillas converse en el mismo oscuro color.

Naruto más alegre como siempre, una camisa de mangas cortas en un color azul cielo con diseños de flores hawaianas en color naranja, un pantalón corto caqui y unas sandalias de hombre de cuero.

Neji por su parte vistió una playera blanca sin ningún diseño y de cuello redondo, un pantalón de mezclilla a la altura de las rodillas en color negro y unas zapatillas Nike negras con agujetas blancas.

Lee decidió no ser infiel al típico verde que usaba en su ropa. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas en aquel verde que era tan usual en él, y un pantalón negro de mezclilla largo. Sus zapatos eran idénticos a los del Uzumaki, debido a que los habían comprado en la misma tienda.

Shino, se puso una playera que parecía ser de beisbol, era blanca con líneas verticales azules, en la parte de atrás tenía el número 23 y decía ABURAME; traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros de gamuza cerrados.

Kiba llevaba una playera roja con una imagen de una llama ardiendo, pantalón corto chocolate lóbrego y unas zapatillas castañas.

Shikamaru portaba una playera tipo polo en azul marino, unos jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color.

Chouji decidió usar una camisa blanca con botones negros, pantalón jeans azul y zapatillas blancas con esbozos en negro.

El grupo empezó a caminar en busca de un restaurante que no estuviera muy lleno, hallaron uno se llamaba Tikiku, la entrada principal era bastante curiosa y peculiar, ya que había que entrar por la enorme boca de una estatua Tiki de madera y barnizada, en el interior la decoración era bastante diferente al restaurante en el que habían almorzado. Las mesas eran de bambú, al igual que las sillas, en el centro un arreglo de flores frescas exóticas y la iluminación aparte de ser eléctrica era también provista por algunas antorchas. La comida era de igual manera estilo bufé.

Las mesas al igual que en el restaurante que habían visitado previamente, eran para cuatro personas, así que los chicos empezaron a juntarlas para hacer una gran mesa para exactamente 15 personas, ya que había cabalmente esa cantidad de personas, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar antes de ir a buscar su cena.

Kiba y Lee estaban charlando y en el medio de ambos se encontraba el genio Hyuga.

-¡Qué guapa es Manami!- dijo Lee viendo a la chica de cabellos dorados

-Sí- asintió orgullosamente el Inuzuka

-Desearía tener novia- masculló el cejas de azotador

-Ya te llegará- balbuceó Kiba, a todo esto Neji no decía ni una palabra y parecía que no le daba importancia a aquella plática sentimental.

Los hombres del grupo se levantaron para buscar su comida y a su vez traer también la de sus novias.

Pasaron no más de 3 minutos cuando Kiba inició la plática nuevamente con su amigo Lee- Mira allá en la otra mesa, porqué no te acercas y la invitas acá- masculló el chico perro a la vez que veía a una linda chica que acababa de llegar.

Lee sólo asintió positivamente y se levantó con dirección a la mesa donde se sentaba la linda joven.

Neji pensó- ¡no, ella no!

La chica aceptó la invitación del chico Lee y lo acompañó hasta la gran mesa llena de amigos donde todos la miraban con mucho detenimiento. Entonces Lee se dio cuenta necesitaba una silla más.

-Te puedes sentar aquí- le dijo el joven de pobladas cejas- yo buscaré una silla y si quieres tu comida- Y así lo hizo, buscó la silla rápidamente y después fue a buscarle la comida a esa linda jovencita. De manera que la chica se sentó a un costado del llamado genio Hyuga, no lo había visto, volteó su bonita cara, era él, el chico al que había visto anteriormente y con el que incluso había intercambiado algunas pocas palabras. Sólo pudo decir una palabra.

-¿Tú?

Neji no respondió y sin haber probado ni un bocado de su cena se levantó furioso y salió del restaurante. La joven apenada por la situación, le dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes que no entendían nada de esa situación, y salió corriendo detrás del pelilargo.

Lee había llegado con el plato de la joven y se mostró sorprendido al ver que no estaba ni su amigo Neji.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó a nadie en especifico

-Sí- le respondió dulcemente la menor de las Hyuga- vio a mi primo, él se fue molesto y ella lo siguió- culminó la joven que se sentía mal por Lee.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- masculló éste un tanto deprimido a la vez que se sentaba

-Ya llegará alguien- le dijo Kiba tratando de animarlo, lo que consiguió fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, debajo de las estrellas y por los medianos caminos pavimentados del hotel, caminaba un chico de largos cabellos y ojos aperlados, detrás de él una chica lo seguía. Él se detuvo en seco y se volteó.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en una manera arrogante

-Yo- empezó a decir la joven- lo siento mucho por lo de la tarde en el bar, enserio lo lamento.

-No importa- masculló el Hyuga tratando de darle fin a esa conversación

-Si importa- decía la joven mirándolo a los ojos, mirada que él quería evadir- fui muy grosera contigo en el bar, no debí preguntarte esas cosas tan tontas, y entiendo perfectamente que estés enfadado conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy así casi nunca, es que simplemente nunca había visto unos ojos así en mi vida.

-…

-Lo lamento- masculló la chica mientras bajaba su rostro- no debí, pero…- lo levantó suavemente- sabes no quisiera que por mi culpa te quedaras sin cenar- dijo para darle un tono más relajado a aquella conversación- ¿qué te parece si volvemos al restaurante? Te deben estar esperando, y si te molesto tanto, me puedo cambiar de mesa.

-No- replicó él sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿No qué?- preguntó la chica

-No es necesario que te cambies de mesa- masculló Neji viendo a la joven aún con esa arrogancia en su voz

-¡Hai!- replicó ésta eufóricamente- ah por cierto…- masculló ésta extendiéndole la mano- soy Azumi Kinomoto

Él se limitó a presentarse,- Neji Hyuga- pero no le tomó la mano y ésta un poco apenada la bajó.

Los dos se dirigieron al restaurante con paso relajado, al llegar aún estaban comiendo. Se sentaron mientras los demás los miraban, especialmente cierta castaña. Nadie habló de lo ocurrido, pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio.

-¿A qué hora es show?- preguntó el Uzumaki.

-A las 9:00- replicó Manami, que anteriormente había estado en ese hotel.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó nuevamente Naruto, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia el Uchiha

-45 minutos- contestó Sasuke contemplando su reloj.

Habían terminado de comer, incluso los que habían llegado tarde (Neji y Azumi).

-¿Van a ir todos?- preguntó Azumi a lo cual todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Zumi a diferencia de las demás chicas no se había vestido tan formal. Llevaba puesto una playera celeste, un short de mezclilla, zapatillas converse del mismo color de la playera y una pañoleta en la cabeza con el color ya antes mencionado; su cabello estaba suelto y a pesar de que la pañoleta cubría parte de él, aún así se veía bonito.

El grupo de adultos jóvenes se levantó de la mesa y empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar el show guiados por Manami que iba adelante con Kiba agarrada de la mano. A decir verdad, todas las parejas iban de la misma manera, a excepción de los que no tenían, Neji, Lee y Azumi, pero ésta última iba completamente callada en medio de los que habían sido compañeros de equipo por muchos años.

Llegaron finalmente al lugar, el cual esperaban fuera un salón cerrado, muy elegante. Sin embargo no era como lo habían imaginado, era un anfiteatro al aire libre con grandes gradas de concreto y una hermosa tarima techada con un techo de impresionante diseño. En ese momento había una gran pantalla y estaban pasando una película, Los Fantasmas de Scrooge para ser más exacto. Las chicas no se esperaban eso, sus vestidos eran demasiado exagerados para la ocasión. Buscaron asientos, había una gran zona sin personas, así que decidieron sentarse allí, el lugar tenía una buena vista por lo que no habría problema.

-¿Éste es el show?- preguntó Hanabi que se había sentado al lado de Shino, ellos no tenían una relación definida, no eran novios pero tampoco amigos, era un poco complicado.

-No,- respondió Manami- es el abrebocas por así decirlo.

-Ah- balbuceó la menor de los Hyuga- Manami

-¿Si?

-T u habías venido antes…

-Así es- respondió la joven de cabellos dorados sin saber muy bien a donde iba a parar aquella conversación

-¿Por qué viniste de gala?- finalizó Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!- le reprendió Hinata, que estaba sentada al lado de ella

-Descuida- replicó la rubia Manami- es que me gusta brillar. ¿Entiendes?- esto último lo cerró con un guiño de su ojo derecho

-Ajá- masculló Hanabi mirando de forma extraña a la Arawaka

Azumi se había sentado al lado del genio Hyuga, al igual que la castaña con bonito vestido azul.

La película ya se estaba acabando, franquearon unos 10 minutos y la pantalla en la que se transmitía se elevó. Las luces de diversos colores empezaron a hacer acto de presencia, la música vibró era salsa, un ritmo caribeño, un presentador daba la bienvenida en todos los idiomas: Hola en español, hello en inglés, konbanwa en japonés, salut en francés, hallo en alemán, ciao en italiano y lo dijo en otros idiomas que ni siquiera Sakura o Neji distinguieron.

El hombre era de mediana estatura, su piel era morena, calvo, y hablaba bastante rápido, pero era agradable. Dio entrada al primer número, el show de esa noche se trataba de bailes caribeños, mujeres en poca y brillante ropa empezaron a salir y a bailar lo que parecía ser samba.

Y así número tras número se terminó el show, había sido bastante entretenido y placentero, se había bailado samba, salsa, merengue, un poco de bachata, cumbia y mambo. Pero era hora del baile del público, allí un voluntario o voluntaria se acercaba a la tarima y otro voluntario (a), bailaba con la otra persona, así se cerraba el show aparte de cantar cumpleaños a los que lo habían notificado.

Una joven de unos 21 años era la voluntaria de esa noche, era pelirroja y de ojos grises, muy linda.

-¿Quién quiere ser el voluntario para bailar con esta hermosa chica?- nadie se levantaba- una vueltecita- decía el presentador, la joven llevaba una minifalda y una camisa corta, se podría decir que había sido modificada por ella.

-¡Yo yo!- gritó eufóricamente Lee al tiempo que corría hacía la tarima. Estaba allí.

-Música, maestro- masculló el presentador alegremente. La música era merengue, Lee no sabía bailar ese género pero evidentemente la chica si, a diferencia de muchas ésta lo bailaba no como si fuera una cualquier sino con clase y elegancia.

-¡Tu puedes Lee!- gritaba una pelirrosa desde las gradas

-¡Sí tú puedes!- gritaba ésta vez el Uzumaki

Entre gritos, pasos y alegrías, la canción llegó a su fin.

El presentador le preguntó sus nombres- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Miyu- respondió la chica cansada por haber bailado tanto

-Miyu qué- dijo el presentador- ¿miyunesa?

-Miyu Abe- masculló la joven pelirroja

-¿Y tú?- dirigiéndose hacia Lee

-Rock Lee señor- masculló éste

-Un aplauso para Miyu miyunesa y para Rock Lee señor

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir. El presentador empezó a promocionar un Cd con el vídeo del show de la noche.

Lee y Miyu se dieron un abrazo.

-¿Quieres ir al gimnasio?- preguntó la Abe

-¿Ahora?- se extrañó Lee

-No, mañana- replicó la pelirroja

-Ah, sí claro- masculló el cejas de azotador

La Miyu, apodada miyunesa, se alejó caminando.

-A las 6:00 de la mañana- chilló ésta desde una distancia considerable

Lee sólo asintió con su cabeza.

-Te lo dije- masculló Kiba desde atrás

-…

-Lo hiciste muy bien- chilló Sakura

-No es cierto- dijo éste un tanto apenado

-¡Para ser la primera vez estuviste genial!- chilló la rubia Yamanaka

Así entre felicitaciones y gritos de júbilo, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Espero que haya sido de su gusto. ¡Arriba Panamá! Y toda América y el anime!


	6. No de Nuevo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla.

**No De Nuevo**

La noche había transcurrido pacíficamente. A diferencia del día que era muy caliente, las noches en Panamá eran bastantes frescas y frías en las habitaciones del resort Takahashi a causa del aire acondicionado.

Era temprano por la mañana, eran como las 5:30, en la habitación 1260 del tercer piso, Lee se daba una rápida ducha mientras que el Hyuga dormía placenteramente.

Eran las 5:50 cuando Lee salió de la habitación con destino al gimnasia, si bien era cierto no tenía ni la más mínima idea en donde se encontraba éste. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las aceras concretadas del hotel, encontró a un empleado que caminaba con paso apresurado cargando en sus manos una cajeta, que al parecer no era pesada.

-Disculpe- masculló Lee dirigiéndose hacia el trabajador

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- inquirió cordialmente el joven

-¿Me podría decir donde está ubicado el gimnasio?

-Claro- replicó el empleado- ¿ve esa cabaña que está a unos 500 metros?

Lee se delimitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Es allí- puntualizó el joven que luego de acabar esa plática retomó el paso apresurado hacia su destino.

La cabaña era bastante parecida a la de Hagrid en Harry Potter, pero la diferencia estaba en el color, ésta era más alegre de colores llamativos y vibrantes. Por dentro era todo lo contrario, tenía una temperatura agradable, mucho equipo de ejercicios: caminadoras, mancuernas, pesas, sillas para abdominales, barras, bicicletas fijas, escaladoras, entre muchos otros, todo estaba en óptimo estado y la música era divertida y buena para ejercitar.

No habían muchas personas, sólo un par de chicos, el primero levantando pesas y el otro en la caminadora.

Lee entró Miyu aún no había llegado, transcurrieron un par de minutos, y la joven pelirroja llegó. Traía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, un short corto de algodón en un verde caña, un sostén de deporte en el mismo color y unas zapatillas negras.

-¡Viniste!- soltó la chica eufóricamente

-¿Creíste que no vendría?- preguntó Lee

-Es que la vez pasada invité a una amiga y la muy floja ni se inmutó en disculparse por faltar- culminó Miyu

-No me lo perdería por nada- chilló alegremente Lee

Empezaron por calentar y hacer un poco de estiramiento.

-Sabes a mucha gente le desagrada el ejercicio y no veo porqué, esto es divertido a decir no más. ¿No crees?- finiquitó la Abe

-Sí- después de acabada la conversación, pusieron manos a la obra, se ejercitaron por alrededor de 1 hora y media y después salieron a caminar.

Mientras tanto en el tercer piso, habitación 1260, el genio Hyuga recién se había levantado, su cabello estaba desarreglado, a diferencia de su cama que si acaso se le notaba algunas arrugas. Levantó su cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, miró fijamente y realizó que su compañero de cejas pobladas ya no estaba. Se paro algo perezoso y adormilado y caminó hacía el baño, lavó sus dientes y se dio una ducha de agua tibia.

Eran las 7:02 cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Neji ya estaba listo para ir a tomar el desayuno. Traía puesto una bermuda marrón y una playera verde con diseños de tablas de surf. Secándose el rostro y con una toalla en la mano salió del baño para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus dos primas, Hinata y Hanabi, que llevaban consigo vestidos sencillos y sobrios.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- dijeron las dos jóvenes a la vez viendo el rostro de su primo.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- repitió el joven de largos cabellos

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata

-Bien gracias- masculló Neji- y… ¿vinieron a preguntar cómo dormí?

-No- chilló la menor- te vinimos a buscar al ver que no bajabas.

-…

-Los demás ya deben estar en algún restaurante- replicó Hinata con voz queda

-¿A dónde fueron?- inquirió Hanabi dirigiendo su pregunta hacia su hermana mayor

Neji quedaba fuera de la conversación y al ver la situación decidió no perder más tiempo e ir a buscar sus zapatos. Salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave. Los tres Hyuga empezaron a caminar en busca del resto del grupo, fueron a unos 3 restaurantes, pero no había señal de estos, así que decidieron comer en el restaurante más cercano y después reencontrarse con el resto.

-Ya se tardaron mucho- decía el Uzumaki sentado en una silla en un restaurante decorado a la italiana.-Iré a buscarlos

Naruto corrió hasta la habitación 1260, tocó la puerta y nadie le abrió. Bajó nuevamente corriendo y se volvió al restaurante del que había salido unos minutos atrás.

-No estaban- masculló cansadamente el rubio

-Ya lo sabíamos- contestó entre risas la joven de cabello rosa

-¡Qué!- gruñó Naruto entre molesto y confundido

-Así es, Hinata nos llamó mientras estabas en la barra de comida- replicó Ino con desinterés

-¿Cómo pudieron?- decía el rubio entre otras quejas a las que nadie le daba importancia. Dejó sus rabietas para iniciar a comer. Con tono y actitud más relajada abrió nuevamente la conversación.

-¿Y dónde dijo que nos encontraríamos?

-En el bar Kuwait que está por la playa- masculló Tenten con una tostada en la mano- ¿Saben dónde está Lee?

-Se fue al gimnasio con la chica de anoche- respondió Kiba, a su lado la bella Manami.

-Ah…- fue la respuesta de la joven de los chonguitos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde comían los Hyuga había un silencio escalofriante. Nadie hablaba ni pronunciaba ni una palabra, quizás por la falta de temas de conversación o quizás por la costumbre, ya que en la mansión Hyuga eran raras las veces en que se hablaba durante las comidas y si esto tenía lugar no excedía de más de 4 ó 5 palabras.

El trío de ojiblancos había terminado su desayuno y se dispuso a dar un corto paseo en lo que llegaban al bar aledaño a la playa. Las dos chicas iban adelante y su primo en la parte trasera.

Las dos jóvenes iban hablando de temas que a Neji no le llamaban ni la más mínima atención. Preguntas como, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿en serio? y frases como, está guapa, es muy lindo, estaba nerviosa, eran las que más se escuchaban en aquella plática femenina.

Caminaron un par de minutos por la playa, mojando los pies, hasta que distinguieron un bar cercano, era más grande que los que anteriormente habían visto, las chicas salieron corriendo disparadas a buena velocidad, estaban descalzas, y ¿cómo no salir corriendo? Sabiendo que allí estarían esperándolas sus novios.

Así fue, cuando las jóvenes arribaron al bar llamado Kuwait, estaban todos. Las parejas haciéndose cariñitos y todas esas cosas, dos jóvenes hombres las recibieron con los brazos abiertos, eran Naruto y Shino, que en ese momento tomaban un trago de un color rosado como los cabellos de Sakura.

Naruto besó a Hinata como si tuviera meses incluso años de no verla, como si el tiempo y el mundo se acabara, fue un beso tibio que duró no más de 5 segundos, hubiera sido más largo si cierto ojiblanco no lo mirara como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera un crimen.

Shino por su parte sólo abrazó a Hanabi, ya que no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto y también por el hecho de que ella fuera la más joven de todas. Su noviazgo se basaba más bien en la admiración que mostraba el uno por el otro y se podía contar las veces en que ellos se besaran.

Neji observó el cuadro, todos estaban agarrados de la mano, abrazados, murmurándose cosas en el oído y entes por el estilo, incluso la joven de chonguitos, estaba conversando con el joven que anteriormente había conocido y por lo visto se la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Cuanto le hubiera gustado a Neji ser ese joven en aquel momento. Era triste que él fuera el único sin un amor, una novia, pareja, esperanza, polola o de la manera que lo quieran llamar.

Se sentó en una de las butacas de pinotea que estaban alrededor del bar.

-Un Martini francés- le dijo al bartender que estaba de turno en ese momento

El hombre comenzó por echar hielo, vodka, licor de frambuesa negra y peach shnapps en una coctelera. Filtró la mezcla en una copa y le decoró con una tira de limón.

-Aquí está- masculló y después comenzó a preparar otro trago. Neji ni siquiera le dio las gracias, después de todo él era así, a veces amable y a veces no.

Tomó un sorbo de su Martini francés con los ojos cerrados tratando de despejar su mente de todo, lo que no pudo hacer debido a que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Un french 75- masculló la Haruno

Neji se limitó a verla de reojo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirrosa sospechando la respuesta a aquella pregunta

-…- la miró- ¿no es obvio?

-No seas tan amargado Neji, por eso no tienes novia- replicó la joven un tanto molesta por la actitud del genio Hyuga

-¿Y Sasuke?- inquirió Neji para cambiar de tema, el cual le resultaba bastante inómodo

-Está en el baño- contestó Sakura con voz más relajada y calmada al ver cómo el bartender ponía enfrente de ella el french 75

-…

-…

-…

En una mesa, Ino y Chouji hablaban de ellos, la mesa tenía bonita vista, el bar no era cerrado pero si tenía algunas pencas que cubrían la visibilidad; era una vista muy bonita del mar, la arena y un equipo de chicas que jugaban al voleibol.

-¿Esa es la chica de ayer?- preguntó Ino fijando su mirada a una joven de cabellos oscuros que jugaba bastante bien.

-¿Cuál chica de ayer?- masculló Chouji tratando de hacer memoria

-La del restaurante y el incidente de Neji, ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo la Yamanaka

-Ah sí, es cierto

Azumi que en ese momento jugaba al voleibol, notó un sonido proveniente del bar.

-Pssst- balbuceaba Ino tratando de llamar la atención de la Kinomoto

-Psssst- el sonido se volvió a repetir, Azumi perdió la concentración y no atrapó la pelota lo que hizo que su equipo perdiera.

-Psssst- el sonido era más fuerte. Azumi se dirigió a la zona donde oyó los sonidos y…

-¡Hola!- gritó Ino agudamente

-Auch- decía Azumi masajeando su oído

-Lo siento- masculló Ino sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras.

-Me rompiste el tímpano- replicó jocosamente Azumi

-¿Por qué no entras y tomas algo? yo invito

-Está bien- farfulló la Kinomoto, y entró por la puerta trasera del bar. Se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraba Ino y Chouji, que cuando la vio acercarse, con un "disculpen", se retiró.

-…- Azumi no quería iniciar la conversación.

-Soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka, quizás no me recuerdes pero yo estuve ayer con el gran grupo de Konoha.

-…- sólo sonreía dulcemente

-Amiga de Neji- masculló Ino tratando de que eso le refrescara la memoria a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Ah, ya te recuerdo, estabas en la mesa cuando bueno el señor Hyuga se molestó y todo eso. Soy Azumi Kinomoto, mucho gusto- musitó la hermosa chica, que en ese momento llevaba puesto un bikini blanco liso sin diseños y un pareo de malla en la parte inferior de un color turquesa.

-Vamos a la barra a tomar algo- dijo Ino

-Sí claro

Se sentaron en la barra, Ino al lado de Neji que en ese momento tenía una conversación muda con Sakura; y Azumi al lado de Ino.

-Un Black velvet para mí y un…- dirigió su mirada a la joven Kinomoto

-Tequila Fuego- replicó tímidamente la chica

-Un tequila fuego guapo!- dijo alegóricamente la Yamanaka

El bartender les entregó sus tragos.

-Y dime Azumi ¿Cuántos años tienes?- inquirió curiosamente la rubia

-21 años recién cumplidos- dijo ésta tiernamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Eres soltera?

-Sí lamentablemente, es decir creo que me voy a quedar solterona, jaja- masculló Azumi, al principio con tono jocoso pero después se mostró un poco desanimada.

-Bien, conózcanse- masculló Ino, al momento que ella y Sakura se levantaban de sus sillas y se fueron corriendo al otro extremo del bar.

Neji estaba molesto, le habían jugado una trampa, sólo para que tuviera una novia-qué tontería- se decía mentalmente.

Azumi soltó un suspiro y luego tomó un sorbo de su tequila fuego.

-Hola- dijo la joven, estaba nerviosa y no le prestaba atención a sus palabras- tus amigas me caen bien- masculló soltando una risita fingida tratando de alivianar las cosas.

Neji se tomó lo que quedaba del trago, se levantó de su silla y se fue, dejando a Azumi con la palabra en la boca.

Al instante aparecieron dos chicas, eran Sakura e Ino.

-¡Qué grosero es!- decía la Haruno viendo como Neji se unía al grupo de varones que estaba reunido en una mesa.

-Es un creído, un petulante, un arrogante, caprichoso y con ese aire de superioridad- masculló la Yamanaka

-Pero te vamos a ayudar- decía la Haruno jovialmente

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida Azumi

-Sí, te vamos a ayudar a conquistar al genio Hyuga- replicó Ino para que Azumi entendiera de lo que estaban hablando

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan- respondió Sakura

-Es que…

-Es que nada- ésta vez fue Ino la que habló

-Chicas ustedes no entienden- replicó Azumi

-Claro que sí- dijeron la rubia y la pelirrosa a la vez

-Verás, todo empezó un 3 de julio

-¿Qué pasó el tres de julio?- inquirió Azumi confundida de lo que estaba pasando

-Nació Neji- respondió rápidamente Ino

-Ah…- fue la respuesta de Azumi

-Continúo- masculló Sakura carraspeando la garganta- Neji siempre ha sido todo lo que Ino dijo previamente (arrogante, petulante, aire de superioridad, etc.), pero el caso es que, él es un soliatio y se ha formado así porque siempre lo han criado con el concepto que es un genio y lo halagan mucho, ¿si entiendes?

Azumi se restringió a asentir positivamente.

-Lo que quiere decir Sakura- masculló Ino

-Ey!, yo estoy contando la historia- replicó Sakura furiosa

-Shh- balbuceó Ino- el punto es que Neji está sólo y tú serías una muy buena compañía para él Azumi.

La mencionada sólo contemplaba su tequila, que ni siquiera iba por la mitad.

-No es necesario que hables- dijo Sakura viendo a la Kinomoto

Las dos jóvenes siguieron dándole consejos, tips, información del Hyuga y todo ese tipo de cosas por más de 20 minutos mientras disfrutaban de tragos, chistes y chismes también. Azumi se volvió bastante cercana a la rubia Yamanaka y a la pelirrosa Haruno, así que decidió tentar a la suerte y hacerles caso con los consejos que le daban acerca de cómo conquistar al llamado genio Hyuga, aunque ella hubiera preferido ganarse primero su amistad y después vendría el resto.


	7. Parte del Grupo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia sí. XD

**Parte del Grupo**

Las chicas que querían seguir hablando de chicos, rumores, cuerpos, vestidos, peinados y todo ese tipo de cosas, decidieron darse un refrescante baño en medio de esa calor insoportable.

Se metieron en la piscina de niños, era bastante baja, es decir no tenía mucha profundidad y era redonda, en general no era muy grande. Se sentaron, algunas con sus tragos en las manos, otras con un vaso de soda y otras una amapola.

Al pasar, muchos chicos se les quedaban viendo, o las halagaban o les tiraban uno que otro piropo a los cuales ellas no le prestaban atención.

-Y dime Manami, ¿cómo te está hiendo con Kiba?- preguntó Ino con tono de intriga

-Bien, bien- respondió alegremente la chica de cabellos dorados como el oro.

-Déjame decirte, que él a veces puede ser muy molesto, fastidioso y un tanto…- fue interrumpida por Sakura

-¡Cállate Ino!- exclamó la pelirrosa

-Hmp- fue la respuesta dada por la Yamanaka- pero es cierto- dijo con un tono infantil

-Shh- chilló Temari tratando de que el par de ruidosas hicieran silencio, y lo hicieron, Temari inspiraba respeto.- Verás Manami, es que nuestra amiguita Ino, salió un tiempo con Kiba- al tiempo que dijo esto Manami se sintió un poco incómoda.

-No salieron- masculló Tenten con calma- bueno, si lo hicieron, pero no duraron más de una semana.- Ino parecía estar muy molesta, de que estuvieran hablando de eso, estaba un poco colorada.

-Tres días para ser exacta- chilló Ino, respiró profundamente y comenzó a explicar- Un día yo estaba entrenando cuando llegó Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, corriendo, se lanzó encima de mí y luego llegó Kiba, me invitó a salir y…

-Y le pegaste en la primera cita- dijo Sakura intentando hacer rabiar a su rubia amiga

-¿En serio?- inquirió Manami

-Se lo merecía, me faltó el respeto- contestó Ino, Manami pareció haberse desilsionado de aquel chico Inuzuka

-¡Ay por favor!- gruñó Tenten- si equivocarse en ordenar una comida para ti, lo cual es muy fácil, es una falta de respeto…-Tenten fue sorprendida por Ino, que en ese momento la estaba callando poniéndole una mano en la boca y dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

Temari se encargó de terminar la historia, por la que Manami se encontraba confundida.

-Ino le pegó, es cierto, porque su soda no era dietética y su comida tenía demasiada grasa- recalcando la palabra "demasiada" en un tono sarcástico- entonces al día siguiente, para llevar las paces entrenaron juntos y todo fue bien. Pero al tercer día Ino se molestó cuando Akamaru hizo de ella un… urinal- dicho esto Temari se echó a reír a carcajadas por lo cual Hinata continuó la historia.

-Kiba no quería que trataran así a Akamaru, así que se dejaron a pesar de que nunca fueron novios, eran una especie de… como decirte- Hinata pensaba en la palabra correcta cuando alguien rompió el silencio chillando con voz aguda.

-¡Amigos exclusivos!- ésta vez fue Ino, todas las allí presentes se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué?, ¿Nunca han tenido uno?

-Como sea…- retomó la palabra Sakura, que unos instantes atrás se encontraba peleando, ahogando y también siendo ahogada por la rubia Yamanaka.- es muy raro porque ahora, hasta son mejores amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manami viéndose enredada por tantas voces, gritos y peleas acuáticas en la piscina de niños.

-Explica- ordenó Hanabi, que no sabía bien esa parte de la historia dirigiéndose a Ino

-Está bien, está bien- decía Ino más agradable- es inusual que dos personas después de ser "amigos exclusivos"- dijo, como si estuviera impartiendo clases de relaciones humanas a sus amigas- vuelvan a dirigirse la palabra, a hablarse o volver a establecer una relación amistosa y agradable como amigos o simplemente llevarse bien.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- inquirió la pelirroja Miyu

Ino tomó un sorbo de su trago que no tenía mucho alcohol, sólo un poco- Nos dimos cuenta que no era más que una atracción pasajera, porque yo nunca hablaba mucho con él ni él conmigo, y cuando empezamos a conocernos, me cayó mal, pero no como te cae mal un galán, sino como tu hermano que te molesta y su fastidioso perro, eso es todo.

-En resumen- ésta vez habló Hinata perdiendo su timidez- Kiba es un buen partido, te lo aseguro- le dirigió la palabra y mirada a Manami- yo he sido compañera de él y lo conozco muy bien.

Manami sólo asintió y siguió bebiendo su soda.

-¿Dónde está tu chico Tenten?- preguntó Ino dirigiéndose a la castaña, ésta de repente le dirigió una mirada corta y fulminante a Azumi, pero se detuvo para no ser percibida por las demás.

-Ah…- la desgana se le notaba en la voz- debe estar con los chicos en el bar

-Es muy guapo- masculló Temari

-Sí lo es

-Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- inquirió Temari

-Se llama Daisuke Tsutomu

-¿De qué trabaja?- preguntó Hanabi- porque déjame decirte que si sólo tiene una carita bonita, quizás no valga la pena- todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de la menor de las Hyuga.

-Y quién dijo que no tenía trabajo- gruñó Tenten- para su información, Daisuke tiene un negocio de servicios de organización de fiestas y le está hiendo muy bien.

-Wow!- exclamó Sakura- entonces él puede organizar tu cumpleaños

-Es posible- continúo Tenten- pero su agencia solamente trabaja aquí en Panamá y digamos que Japón no está a la vuelta de la esquina- rió por lo bajo y las demás la siguieron.

Tenten bebió el último sorbo de su amapola y decidió ir por más.

-Voy al bar, ¿alguien me acompaña?- masculló la castaña

-Yo voy- era Hanabi

-Yo también- se levantó Miyu, la joven de cabellos rojos.

Las tres jóvenes habían salido de la piscina y se dirigían al bar cuando una vocecita tímida pero a la vez segura de lo que decía las detuvo.

-¡Hanabi!- era su hermana mayor, Hinata

-Dime- respondió la menor

-No pidas nada de alcohol, recuerda que aún no tienes edad y si mi padre se entera…- fue interrumpida por los quejidos de la menor.

-Ya sé, ya sé; no tienes por qué repetírmelo- se quejó Hanabi

-No te preocupes Hinata, la vigilaré- masculló Tenten soltando una pequeña risa. Las tres chicas se fueron al bar y las que aún estaban en la piscina seguían conversando.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron rápidamente a la Kinomoto.

-¿Qué tiene Tenten en mí contra?- preguntó Azumi dejando a la rubia y a la pelirrosa perdidas de la conversación.

-¿Qué dices?- masculló Ino, como si Azumi estuviera diciendo atorrancias o cosas imposibles

-¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?- preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra

Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente y comenzó a hablar- ¿Será posible?- se dirigía a la Yamanaka

-No, no creo- respondió la Yamanaka

-¿Qué no es posible?- ésta vez era Azumi la que se perdía en la conversación

Ino y Sakura se miraron y luego la pelirrosa rompió el silencio

-Es por una charla que tuvimos con ella antes de venir aquí.

**Flashback**

Era de noche el día en que les habían dado la noticia de que viajarían a un hermoso resort tropical, Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban en un café muy bonito que era nuevo en la aldea.

-Ésta vez lady Tsunade se pasó de buena- decía la Yamanaka muy alegremente.

-El señor Takahashi también, él nos dio los pases, entradas, boletos, estadías o cómo sea que se llamen- masculló Tenten

-¿Creen que ese bikini que me compré se me vea bien? Es que no estoy segura- dijo Sakura viendo unas bolsas de compras que estaban en la mesa en una esquina

-Claro que sí- dijo Ino

-¿Y el mío?- esta vez se trataba de Tenten

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a decir Sakura- y apostaría mi kimono nuevo a que Neji se derretirá por ti cuando te vea así- cuando mencionó a Neji, Tenten bajó la vista

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ino

-Es algo de Neji, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirrosa Haruno- … ¿se te declaró?, ¿quiere ser tu novio?, ¿Qué te dijo?- todo eso lo dijo a un nivel extremadamente rápido y difícil de comprender.

Tenten se limitó a negar con la cabeza, luego habló.

-Neji es un tonto- empezó a decir la castaña- cada vez que le hago un cumplido, halago o insinúo que se bien o algo por el estilo cambia de tema o me es indiferente, quizás hasta me está evitando y si él no está dispuesto o preparado para dar el primer paso, dudo que él sea esa persona especial.

Ino, que estaba sentada a su lado le dio un abrazo.

-Yo ya no quiero más esto, y si es necesario me olvidaré de él y de todo lo puedo haber sido- entonces la castaña experta en armas empezó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿Neji ya no te interesa?- inquirió Ino

-…

¿No te importaría que le encontráramos una pareja en el resort? ¿O sí?- nuevamente fue Ino la responsable de la pregunta, Sakura solamente la miraba severamente

-No- dijo suavemente Tenten- no me importa, quiero que sea feliz, por lo menos durante esa semana- soltó una pequeña risa tímida y un tanto improvisada

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Ino, que había terminado la historia

-Entonces, lo más prudente sería alejarme de Neji- masculló Azumi desanimada por sus propias palabras

-No creo que eso sea necesario- dijo Sakura al tiempo que señalaba a una pareja, era una castaña abrazada y agarrada por el joven Tsutomu.

-A Tenten seguro no le importará, mírala nada más- dijo la Yamanaka- deben ser ideas tuyas Azumi.

-Eso espero- masculló Azumi en un tono apenas audible

Las tres chicas empezaron una lucha en agua, seguidas de la mayor de las Hyuga, Hinata; Temari, y las restantes. Llegaron las que habían estado en el bar y se incluyeron haciéndose partícipes del juego en la piscina.


	8. Diversión Acuática

Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Kishimoto!!!! Gracias, señor Masashi por crear un anime tan entretenido, jeje.

**Diversión Acuática**

Eran las 4:30 aproximadamente, cuando las chicas decidieron salir de la piscina de niños para volver al bar con sus novios, que seguían reunidos en la misma mesa en donde los habían dejado un tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Sakura, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Estamos esclareciendo nuestras mentes- masculló burlonamente el Akimichi, mientras Ino se sentaba en sus piernas.

-¿Qué?- indagó Hanabi, aún sin haber entendido lo de esclarecer las mentes y todo el rollo.

-Lee nos contaba una historia y tenemos varias hipótesis sobre la misma, acerca de cómo pudieron haber ocurrido los hechos de la batalla y el uso de ese maravillo jutsu- añadió Naruto, complicando aún más la situación.

-¡Qué respuesta tan elaborada!- replicó Temari

-Sí…bueno quería que sonara interesante, jeje- dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa

-Eso suena muy…-decía Hinata, no muy segura de la palabra a la que estaría próxima a pronunciar- divertido.

-Nah- fue la respuesta del Nara Shikamaru, que parecía aborrecer estar sentado hablando de lo mismo por tanto tiempo.

-¿Quieren ir a la playa?- preguntó Miyu dirigiéndose al público masculino

-Sí, claro- dijeron algunos. Se levantaron de sus sillas estaban caminando fuera del bar cuando…

-¡Alto!- gritó la Haruno, parecía estar muy preocupada por algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- era Sasuke, Sakura estaba revolviendo en su bolso desesperadamente, como si buscara algo muy valioso.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó Naruto

Sakura sacó una botella plástica mediana color blanco.

-Bloqueador solar- dijo ésta, mientras dejaba escapar una débil sonrisa. Tan pronto como hubo sacado la botella, las chicas, todas, se encontraban a su alrededor, algunas repitiendo lo que había hecho la Haruno, revisando sus grandes bolsos playeros en busca del protector solar.

-Kiba, ¿no quieres un poco?- indagó Manami

-Indudablemente-dijo éste

Las chicas se untaban el bloqueador unas a otras, algunas se lo ponían a sus novios o al contrario. Una vez protegidos del sol, se destinaron a la playa. Cuando arribaron se encontraron con un puesto que tenía de todo para practicar deportes acuáticos. Contaba con kayaks, canoas, scooters de agua, lentes para ver debajo del agua, todo para surf con cometa, windsurf, surf normal, veleros, etc.

La mayoría del grupo se acercó corriendo al puesto lleno de equipo acuático. El primero en llegar fue Naruto, que había corrido lo más rápido posible para llegar allí. El puesto de accesorios no era custodiado por nadie, tampoco era techado, sólo tenía un poste en el cual se mostraba cierta información:

_**Puesto de Deportes Acuáticos**_

_Los huéspedes podrán hacer uso de cualquier accesorio que se encuentre en éste lugar. Cuando lo tome, por favor indique la hora en la que lo tomó y cuando se disponga a devolverlo, le pedimos repita la acción en los marcadores digitales que se encuentran situados en el lugar de reposo de los equipos._

_Si desea practicar o divertirse un rato en nuestras motos acuáticas, le recordamos que éstas se encuentran en el kiosco que está a 700 metros de distancia con dirección a la playa y a su derecha. _

_Nota__:_

_Si por algún motivo usted, perjudica o no devuelve el equipo que tomó se le agregará un interés en su cuenta al momento de su salida del resort. _

-Así que se puede tomar cualquier cosa ¿eh?- masculló Sakura viendo fijamente un kayak para dos personas y luego dirigiéndole una mirada de perrito al Uchiha

Éste sin poder negársele a la chica de cabellos rosados, sólo dejó escapar un: "de acuerdo". La chica saltaba de alegría, nunca antes había hecho alguno de esos deportes, estaba tan emocionada. Se acercó al lugar donde reposaba el kayak para dos personas, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en el marcador digital e ingresó la hora en la cual tomaba el kayak para dos.

Sasuke tomó el kayak y Sakura llevaba en sus manos los dos remos.

-¿Se van ya?- preguntó Naruto, al ver como el par se disponía a salir del puesto.

-Podemos esperarlos ¿verdad Sasuke?- decía Sakura

-Lo que sea- masculló el pelinegro evadiendo la mirada.

Ino, Chouji, Hanabi y Shino decidieron quedarse en la orilla de la playa. Kiba, Manami, Lee, Miyu, Tenten y Dasuke optaron por la banana acuática.

-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?- preguntó Temari a Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Moto acuática!- respondió jovialmente el Uzumaki- claro, sólo si tú quieres- dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-Hai- masculló Hinta, insegura de ello.

-Entonces tendrán que ir al otro kiosco- dijo vagamente el Nara

-Ah, es cierto- realizó el Uzumaki tomando de la mano a Hinata- ¡vamos!- al tiempo que dijo eso, los dos salieron corriendo con dirección a el otro kiosco.

Temari se acercó al Nara sin ser detectada por éste y le susurró en el oído-¿Qué haremos nosotros?, ¿me llevarás en un kayak?

-Hmp…

-….

-Nos podemos quedar en la playa a ver el mar- sugirió el Nara, en un tono increíblemente perezoso

-Como tú digas- concluyó Temari dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, algo que Shikamaru no se esperaba pero obviamente estaba disfrutando.

Salieron del puesto de equipo y deportes acuáticos. Buscaron un lugar para dejar sus cosas, o más bien de las chicas, que llevaban sus grandes bolsos llenos de protector solar, lentes, algunas bronceador, etc. Hallaron un gazebo techado con pencas secas en la arena y dos sillas de playa blancas, largas y plegables.

Kiba, Manami, Lee, Miyu, Tenten y Dasuke, se esfumaron rápidamente y ya se les veía andando aún cerca de la orilla, pero alejándose en la gran banana amarilla que estaba a flote.

Ino, Chouji, Hanabi y Shino corrían con paso apresurado y jugaban, nadaban y se divertían en la orilla, siendo arrastrados suavemente por las olas.

No habían señales del Uzumaki y de la mayor de las Hyuga, probablemente estarían aún en el kiosco esperando ser atendidos.

Azumi estaba sentada en una de las sillas del gazebo en el que se hospedaban todos los bolsos, chancletas, sombreros y demás. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y los abrió para disfrutar de la vista del mar. Distinguió algo a una distancia considerable que se movía rápidamente, habían dos personas en aquella moto acuática… eran Naruto y Hinata, el lo estaba disfrutando mucho y se le notaba, pero la chica de atrás, se aferraba fuerte y desesperadamente al joven rubio.

Dirigió su mirada a los 4 jóvenes que se divertían en la orilla y luego observó detenidamente a los 6 de la banana.

Sakura y Sasuke aún no estaban en el mar, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la orilla y parecía que estaban charlando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke, viendo como la Haruno se indisponía a subir al kayak.

-Sasuke-kun

-….

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Hmp…

-¿Puedes traer mi bolso?, es que lo olvidé en el bar.- masculló Sakura en un tono extraordinariamente meloso.

-Claro- dijo el Uchiha dando un suspiro, la miró a los ojos como diciendo "Lo que hago por amor", se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con un paso relajado, calmado y también un poco lento hacia el bar.

Sakura viendo como se alejaba estaba contemplando el kayak, dirigió su mirada hacia el kiosco del que lo había tomado y pudo ver a un trío de chicas, parecían ser un poco rudas, lo sabía por su caminar, pero no les prestó mucha atención, se sentó en la arena y esperó a que volviera el Uchiha, cosa que tardaría un poco ya que aún estaba de ida y no de vuelta.

Sentada en la arena, el sol le daba en la cara, pero fue eclipsado. Cubrió sus ojos un momento por el cambio de luz, y luego los abrió; frente a ella se encontraba aquel dinámico trío. Las tres chicas parecían ser toscas y sus gestos carecían de modales. En la derecha una chica alta y flacuchenta, tanto que se le veían algunos huesos, su piel morena, ojos saltones miel, y su cabello era un gran afro oscuro. Vestía un bikini, de un verde chillón.

La del medio era de baja estatura, y un cuerpo bien distribuido, piel trigueña, cabello amarillo, obviamente estaba teñido ya que la raíz estaba negra, sus ojos eran penetrantes y resultaba incómodo verlos fijamente, sus labios eran gruesos y estaban sumamente resecos y llevaba en la parte inferior una tanga y arriba un top de tela licra en fucsia.

La tercera, era corpulenta, también de piel trigueña, y en su abdomen tenía gran cantidad de estrías, que quedaban expuestas por el bikini. Su cabello era negro y corto como el de un hombre, pero estaba esponjado, tenía unos bonitos ojos color carmesí, al igual que la de baja estatura, tenía unos labios carnosos, más que los de la anterior, y eran bastante notorios debido a que estaban pintados con labial rojo carmín. Su bikini era de flores, demasiado estampado para poder describir (XD).

-Que xopa' blood?- le dijo la flacuchenta a la que era lo contrario, corpulenta, la cual miraba atentamente en kayak.

-¡Ey!, ese kayak ta' pritty pilla- dijo la de cabellos cortos y gran cuerpo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí o no loco!- dijo la de baja estatura, uniéndose a la conversación.

Sakura, no les daba mucha importancia, igual no lograba entender lo que decían.

-Cha' fren, porque no nos das el botecito- masculló groseramente la gorda, moviendo como una serpiente su cabeza.

-¿Están hablando con…migo?- preguntó Sakura

-Cha', claro

-Esta yal ta' como cocobola- masculló la flacuchenta dirigiendo sus palabras a Sakura.

-En vida real- replicó la bajita

-Disculpen, pero no les estoy entendiendo nada de lo que están hablando- dijo diplomáticamente la Haruno, demostrando sus valores.

-Ey!, pela' que lo que te pasa- masculló la gorda levantando las manos como si pretendiera pegarle a alguien.

Sakura se levantó de la arena, se arregló el cabello y le dijo de forma ofensiva a la gorda:

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo, gorda babosa?

-¿Con que babosa?- mascullo la corpulenta, dándole un leve empujón a Sakura, pero suficientemente fuerte para que ésta se enojara.- ¡Vamos a tira un 5 pues!

-¿Un 5?- inquirió la Haruno, cuestionándose mentalmente sobre lo que eso pudiera significar.

-Una pelea, ¿eres yeyesita o qué?- inquirió la de baja estatura

-Ah, bueno en ese caso… empecemos- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Haruno.

Las tres chicas de aspecto grosero empezaron a hablar entre ellas, de lo fácil que sería derrotar a la pelirrosa. Mientras tanto ésta, sin que las otras se dieran cuenta, ya tenía una cantidad considerable de chacra acumulado en su puño y esperaba pacientemente para dar el primer golpe.

La gorda volteó la mirada, vio esa cosa azul que salía de forma extraña de mano de la pelirrosa, se asustó, nunca había visto eso. Panamá no era un país que producía muchos ninjas, era más bien un lugar de comercio y paz, no tenían guerras con ninguna otra nación, así que los gobernantes no se preocupaban en preparar ejércitos o ninjas. Era cierto que tenían una cantidad limitada de estos, pero jamás se los veía y nadie sabía quiénes eran, era como una organización secreta, pero se decía que los que lograban pasar los exámenes eran muy buenos en lo que hacían.

La chica corpulenta estaba petrificada, Sakura iba a pegarle con un golpe no mortal pero doliente. Su puño estaba aproximándose cada vez más, estaba tan cerca del impacto cuando algo la detuvo. Era una mano fuerte, blanquecina. Debido a que el golpe no fue a gran velocidad, pudo detenerlo fácilmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico de ojos negros y cuerpo escultural, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Sakura volteó su mirada para verlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Yo?- masculló inocentemente- yo nada, Sasuke-kun- finalizó la escena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro y la pelirrosa se fueron caminando como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido. El trío de mujeres de bajos modales y comportamiento se quedó allí parado y después de un minuto aproximadamente se fueron, preguntándose que sería eso que la chica "yeyé" había hecho.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban ya en el kayak. Sasuke la miró como burlándose y jovialmente le preguntó:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Ah, eso

-Sí, eso

-Bueno, esas chicas empezaron a hablar en otro idioma y creo que se estaban burlando de mí, dijeron algo de yaye o algo así y después algo de un 5, que significa pelea y supongo que querían pelear conmigo así que no tuve otra opción- masculló, recordando la escena

-¿Y por qué iban a pelear contigo?- inquirió el Uchiha

-No lo sé- masculló la Haruno, que nunca entendió el motivo de la pelea.

Siguieron remando, hablando y diciéndose cosas de novios o de lo hermoso que se veía el mar.

Neji estaba, por decirlo, muriéndose del aburrimiento, porque a pesar de estar en ese hermoso lugar, no estaba divirtiéndose o haciendo alguna actividad que lo entretuviera. En la otra silla estaba la Kinomoto, que de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.

-Hmm…Neji- masculló la chica de largos cabellos negros, un poco nerviosa

-…

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- dijo insegura y de forma tímida

-No, gracias- él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar con aquella desconocida que anteriormente le había faltado el respeto.

-¿Estás seguro?, podemos ir a bucear, es más tranquilo- ella trataba de convencerlo, quería estar con él, y que éste la viera por lo menos como una amiga.

-No, gracias. No iré- dijo cortante, un tono que a cualquiera intimidaría

-Bueno…- dijo conformándose, Azumi se levantó de su silla, y se fue al kiosco de equipo marino para deportes. Tomó dos snorkels y dos pares de aletas. Regresó al gazebo relativamente rápido. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a ponerse las aletas.

-Te traje esto- señalando el snorkel y las aletas,- por si te animas.

Neji parecía no estar interesado en esa oferta, la Kinomoto casi terminaba de ponerse las aletas, se había levantado de la silla cuando…

-Espera- masculló en un tono bajo el Hyuga

-¿Qué?- dijo Azumi

-¿Dónde vas a bucear?, ¿la playa?- masculló el genio con aire de superioridad

-No, no. Hay un lugar lleno de corales y arrecifes que está cerca de aquí. Es especial para el buceo- replicó la joven-¿Quieres venir?

-…Supongo que será mejor que estar aquí haciendo nada- masculló el Hyuga, tomando en sus manos el snorkel y las aletas.

Se las puso, se levantó de la silla y miró alrededor buscando el lugar de buceo.

Azumi dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa.

-No está por aquí- le dijo a Neji, haciendo que éste la mirara- ven- empezó a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la orilla y sus pies sentían el agua de la playa. Alzó la mirada, a su lado Neji- allá- señaló un lugar que estaba un poco lejos y más oscuro que el resto de la playa.

Caminaron todo el trayecto, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo se oía el sonido de las olas y sentían como éstas bañaban sus pies. Llegaron sin más, al lugar que previamente la Kinomoto había señalado. Era más oscuro, pero no era arena lo que sus pies tocaban, era roca sólida.

-¿Es aquí?- inquirió el Hyuga

-¡Hai!- chilló eufóricamente Azumi- es una cueva, abajo están los peces y todo eso. ¿Ves?- masculló, señalando un pequeño letrero que residía en la parte externa de la cueva.

_Cueva para la práctica del buceo y observación de peces, corales, arrecifes y demás._

_Nota:_

_Debe traer su equipo para practicar el buceo._

_No se puede entrar con comida._

_No alimente a las criaturas que habitan aquí._

_Los niños deben venir acompañados por un adulto._

_El resort no se hace responsable por nada._

_Entre bajo su propio riesgo _

-¿Entras?- cuestionó la Kinomoto, que ya había entrado a la cueva y esperaba por el Hyuga.

Neji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron pudieron contemplar la belleza de la cueva. Parecía algo oscura, con un gran hueco en el medio de la misma el cual estaba lleno de agua y era el medio para practicar el buceo. Unas cuantas rocas yacían esparcidas sin orden específico, hacían el papel de asientos y el suelo estaba húmedo.

Azumi se sentó en el borde del hueco acuoso, seguida por el Hyuga.

-Tienes que aguantar la respiración hasta llegar al otro lado- le dijo tiernamente, mirándolo de forma cálida.

-Hai- masculló el llamado genio Hyuga

Los dos se lanzaron al agua y nadaron por un pequeño tramo lleno de oscuridad, llegaron al otro lado y todo era diferente. La luz se había hecho presente, estaban en una cueva submarina. Azumi sacó la cabeza del agua para poder respirar, Neji hizo lo mismo. El agua era celeste claro, y la luz les daba cálidamente. A lo lejos bajo el agua, se podían ver colores que se movían, eran peces, había muchos, eran innumerables.

El Hyuga y la Kinomoto se sumergieron para poder contemplarlos mejor, era un espectáculo de colores, todo era extremadamente bello. Pasaron 45 minutos aproximadamente, cuando salieron del agua. Azumi se limpió la cara.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé, no traje mi reloj- respondió el Hyuga

-Será mejor que volvamos- masculló la linda jovencita, al tiempo que se paraba para zambullirse nuevamente en el agua y volver a la cueva principal. Neji la siguió y a pesar de haber salido unos segundos más tardes que ésta llegaron a la par.

El trayecto de vuelta al gazebo no fue diferente a la primera vez, ninguno de los dos masculló palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron, los demás habían vuelto. Las chicas algunas revisaban sus bolsos para ver que no faltara nada, otras se ponían sus sombreros o chancletas. Azumi se puso su pareo turquesa y sus chancletas blancas.

Algunos aún no habían llegado. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke seguían ausentes, pero se les podía ver. La primera pareja seguía dando vueltas en el mar en la moto acuática y la segunda pareja aún estaba en el kayak.

Los presentes decidieron irse a sus habitaciones sin los restantes.

Los que leyeron este capítulo y no son panameños, entonces algunas de las palabras de la conversación entre Sakura y el trío les habrán parecido difíciles o imposibles de entender. Por eso, aquí les dejo un mini- diccionario de palabras y frases rakatakas:

-Rakataka: grupo social en Panamá. Sus integrantes suelen ser groseros en la manera de hablar, mueven sus cabezas cuando están en una conversación y hacen ademanes poco apropiados. Son como el más bajo nivel social. La mayoría viene de barrios humildes y las mujeres visten generalmente con aretes grandes, shorts de licra, usan rollos para salir, y visten de colores que no van con su piel.

-Que xopa' blood: un saludo entre amigos cercanos

-Ta': está

-Pritty: bonito, cool, etc

-Ta' pritty pilla: está bonito, chévere, etc.

-Cha' ó xa: no lo sé, simplemente lo agregan.

-Fren: es como friend en inglés.

-Yal: mujer, chica, jovencita, etc.

-Cocobola: bruta

-En vida real: en serio, seriamente

-Pela': mujer, chiquilla mayor, joven femenina, etc.

-Tirar un 5: pelear

-Yeyé o yeyesita: persona adinerada, que goza de ciertas comodidades y tiene un nivel económico mejor que el de los rakas. Suelen hablar utilizando palabras en inglés y son más sofisticadas.


	9. De Noche en la Discoteca

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto!

**De Noche en la Discoteca**

Los chicos y chicas de Konoha estaban arreglándose, vistiéndose, bañándose y todo lo necesario para ir a cenar. Las chicas se vistieron de una manera más informal, para no cometer el error de vestidos y tacones, en el show, ya que habían resultado ser un poco incómodos, además nadie se había vestido elegantemente y también resultó ser embarazoso.

Las jovencitas, algunas con shorts o faldas, playeras o tops, zapatillas o sandalias; todas, a pesar de no vestir seriamente se veían encantadoras y como todas unas princesas.

La habitación de Manami, estaba en el módulo de al lado, por lo que estaban cerca y se encontraban abajo para la cena.

Manami en su habitación, se estaba arreglando para cenar. Estaba muy feliz, por el simple hecho de acompañar al Inuzuka. Él le gustaba mucho y según habían dicho sus amigas era un buen chico. En el momento que disponía empezar a maquillarse, se acordó del tierno y lindo rostro de la Kinomoto. Rápidamente buscó su celular en su bolso, que estaba tirado en la cama; acceso apresurada a la guía de contactos y buscó a Azumi. Llamó y el teléfono sonaba…

En otra habitación, un módulo más distante, una chica de cabellos negros al largo de la cintura, se vestía de manera relajada y se miraba en el espejo. En la cómoda, entre botellas de perfumes, cremas, cepillos, peinillas y accesorios, vibró y sonó la canción "We are golden" de Mika, era una melodía graciosa, divertida y no sonó por más de 4 segundos, ya que la Kinomoto tomó su iPhone, y contestó con un agradable y dulce: Aló. La chica del otro lado del teléfono era Manami, quien la llamaba para acordarle que se encontrarían en el árbol que se situaba entre los módulos en donde se hospedaban junto con los demás. El árbol al que se referían era un árbol Panamá, bastante alto y de más de 50 años de antigüedad, era un buen lugar para encontrarse.

Faltaba media hora para que se encontrasen en aquel maravilloso árbol. Azumi en su habitación, sacó el conjunto más bonito que había llevado, era ideal para cualquier ocasión. Era nuevo, pero se lo había probado con anterioridad y supuso que sería el mejor candidato para que el Hyuga se fijara, aunque fuera solo un poco, en ella.

La Kinomoto decidió ponerse un short de tela chocolate con botones dorados, blusa strapless crema y zapatos altos de tacón con tachuelas doradas. Para acompañar unos pendientes largos sencillos de oro, un collar también del mismo material y unas pulseras de fantasía fina. Su negra cabellera estaba suelta y un broche también dorado, le adornaba el cabello, de forma que parecía estar iluminada por un resplandor.

Se había vestido completamente la chica Kinomoto y también se había peinado, sólo le faltaba el maquillaje. Empezó poniéndose un poco de base, luego el polvo, después la sombra, un chocolate bronce; se marcó las cejas un poco; luego el lápiz de ojo, la mascara, blush y por último el labial,un tono salmón.

Estaba lista y aún le quedaban 5 escasos minutos, no quería ser una molestia y hacer esperar a los demás, de modo que prefirió ir al árbol de inmediato. Cuando hubo llegado se encontró con los chicos más puntuales y un par de jovencitas muy galanas. Habían en total siete personas: Hanabi, Manami, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino y Sasuke. El resto aún no había llegado.

-Hola- masculló alegremente Azumi, confortándose de no ser la primera en llegar al gran árbol

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- dijo amablemente la menor de las Hyuga.

-Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-Estaría mejor si los demás ya hubieran llegado- repuso Hanabi. Ésta vestía con una falda de mezclilla, playera verde, sandalias en color bronce y una cinta en la cabeza del mismo color de la playera.

En el momento en que Azumi iba a responder o comentar acerca de la tardanza de los demás, un grupo llegó hablando ruidosamente de cualquier cosa. Se encontraron ambos grupos de personas y comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, frases, gestos, abrazos y besos.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer hoy?- preguntó emocionada la Haruno, que era fanática de la gastronomía mundial.

-¿Qué tal buffet de nuevo?- sugirió Naruto

-No, no queremos repetir- masculló Lee

-¿Qué les parece si comemos en el Nihon Rest?- dijo Manami- sirven comida muy buena, según lo que he escuchado.

-¿Está cerca de aquí?- masculló Temari, al tiempo que echaba un rápido vistazo en busca del restaurante japonés.

-No lo sé. Tendremos que fijarnos en el mapa.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba uno de los tantos mapas que rodeaban el hotel. Indica la ubicación en la que uno se encontraba y todos los módulos, restaurantes, piscinas y bares, entre otras cosas. El Nihon Rest se encontraba un poco más cerca del área donde se realizaba el show todas las noches.

-¡Andando!- gritó el Uzumaki, tan eufórica y alegremente, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se había ganado un premio por gritar tan fuerte.

Caminaron sin inconvenientes en camino y llegaron a un lugar conservador y pacífico. Era un restaurante cuya estructura era muy oriental, específicamente japonesa. El interior bien decorado, daba una sensación de calidez y en el centro se erguía una mesa alargada. En el interior de ésta dos personas cocinaban y también había mucha variedad de comidas. En la mesa de tamaño alargado se servía sushi y tempura, entre otras cosas. En otra mesa se encontraba distintas delicias de la nación de sol naciente; había korokke, tonkatsu, donburi, katsudon, gyudon, okonomiyaki, sukiyaki, ramen, tofu agedashi, mochi, rebasashi, dangojiru, higashi, anpan y muchas otras delicias y manjares.

Cenaron ligeramente y el menú no era de su sorpresa, porque todo esto era prácticamente lo que comían en su país todos los días, pero reconocieron que la comida estaba bien preparada.

Una hora después todos habían comido y algunos como Naruto y Kiba seguían comiendo, postres. El primero amanatto y el segundo dango. Se quedaron charlando poco tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Hanabi, que francamente no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver nuevamente un show con personas bailando y cantando.

-Supongo que iremos al show- contestó Ino, mortificando sin saberlo a la menor de las Hyuga

-O, si quieren… -agregó Miyu- podemos ir a la discoteca

-¡Sí!- exclamó jovialmente Haruno Sakura- siempre he querido ir a una, he oído que son muy divertidas, pero en Konoha no hay, y si uno las frecuenta es considerado de mal gusto.

-Bueno entonces, ya está decidido- dijo Miyu con una sonrisa bien plantada

-¿Qué decidieron?- inquirió Kiba, que aún comía el resto de su dango

-Vamos a ir a la discoteca, en vez del show- masculló Manami en tono meloso

-¡Genial!- chilló el Uzumaki

-No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas, Naruto-kun- masculló Hinata

-No, no, yo me refería a que ya terminé el amanatto

-Ah…- fue la respuesta de la tímida Hinata

Como ya el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka habían terminado de comer, empezaron a caminar a la discoteca, estaba bastante cerca de ahí y tenía un aspecto de abandonada.

-¿Segura que es este lugar?- indagó Temari dirigiéndose a Miyu

-Completamente

Era una cabaña, parecida a una casa de clima templado y en lo alto de ésta un letrero tenía unas letras grabadas en una placa: "B&D".

-¿Qué significan las letras?- preguntó Hanabi a Miyu, al parecer esta era la que más sabía del tema

-No sé- respondió vagamente ésta, encogiendo los hombros.

Hinata se paró en seco y dijo…

-Hanabi, tú no puedes entrar

-¿Por qué no?- gruñó ésta un tanto molesta

-Es cierto- añadió Sakura- aún no tienes la edad reglamentaria

-¡Quién dijo!, que yo sepa aquí no hay ningún letrero y tampoco hay un policía quien me niegue la entrada- continúo- además estoy con ustedes y ustedes ya tienen la edad- parecía estar poniéndose más colorada cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no vas a tomar nada que tenga alcohol y te comportas- le reprendió la hermana mayor.

-¡Ok!- chilló Hanabi.

Pasada ya la pequeña discusión, entraron a la lóbrega cabaña. Adentro no era más impresionante que afuera, la habitación estaba oscura, iluminada por una tenue luz azul y en un silencio sepulcral.

-No creo que sea aquí- dijo inmediatamente la Yamanaka

-Créeme- masculló Miyu- por aquí

Miyu empezó a caminar con destino a una puerta un poco lejana de allí, los demás la siguieron. Abrió la puerta, en ella una habitación pequeña, pero bien iluminada. Al final de la pequeña habitación se escuchaba música. Había una escalera de caracol que parecía llevar al sótano de la cabaña. Bajaron uno a uno y la música ya se oía claramente, un show de luces y murmullos. El sótano era muy alegre, había probablemente poco más 100 personas, un DJ, buena música, área del bar, baños, de todo. La música era pegajosa y las chicas cogieron una mesa que estaba vacía. El ruido era agradable, pero para una persona que no está acostumbrada y más aún que no le gusta el escándalo, resultaba ser un martirio. Esto le pasó a Neji, se despidió con un apenas audible:"Adiós", después subió las escalera y se fue.

Azumi estaba charlando con Ino en ese instante y la rubia le aconsejó que fuera tras él. La Kinomoto siguió el consejo y lo persiguió.

En ese momento los Black Eyed Peas se adueñaban del sonido y la música por medio del Dj, la canción más sonada era "I gotta feeling".

Sakura había prácticamente obligado a Sasuke para que bailaran, y a pesar de que el no bailaba nunca, demostró ser un buen bailarín, por lo menos para ser un principiante. Bailaron dos o tres canciones y se detuvieron en la popular: "Please don't stop the music" de Rihanna. Sakura fue al baño y Sauke se quedó parado allí sin hacer nada. Alguien le tocó el hombro, era definitivamente una mano de mujer y en la primera que pensó fue en Sakura, pero no era ella, era una joven desconocida para él.

Era dos en realidad, la primera detrás de él y la segunda adelante, se sentía acorralado. La primera era alta, cabello castaño, ojos azules, y nariz perfilada. Vestía con un traje rosa de lentejuelas bastante corto y su cabellera en una alta cola de caballo.

La otra un poco más baja, cabello verde, atado en dos colas y ojos turquesa. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste strapless, con canutillos y chaquiras en blanco; la parte inferior ruchas. La segunda era claramente más extrovertida que la primera.

-¡Hello guapo!- le dijo la segunda, al tiempo que le tocaba la nariz al Uchiha con el dedo índice.

-Te ves muy elegante ¿no crees?- preguntó la castaña a la peliverde

-¡Of course, amiguis!

-Este lugar está muy cool- decía la castaña- ¿quieres bailar?

-No, gracias- trató de decir cortésmente el Uchiha, pero aún sonó un poco grosero

-Vamos, lets dance- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes

El Uchiha, contra su voluntad estaba en medio de ambas chicas que bailaban al compás de la música.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había regresado del baño y estaba platicando con Temari en la mesa.

-Oye, ¿no es ese tu novio?- dijo Temari señalando al Uchiha, obviamente molesto entre las dos chicas

-¿Cuál?, ah ese, ¡sí!- masculló tranquilamente la Haruno

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-No le vas a quitar de encima a esas sanguijuelas, me parece que no se la está pasando muy bien- puntualizó la rubia de hermosos ojos

-No- decía Sakura viendo a Sasuke, el cual trataba de escapárseles a las dos chicas molestas- me divertiré un poco y él también,-lo miró divertida- bueno quizás no tanto.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y para ser sincera no me quedaba mucha imaginación, jeje. Dejen reviews, acepto críticas constructivas y si tienen algún consejo o idea para la historia, lo tomaré en cuenta.


	10. Soledad

Los personajes son property de Mr. Kishimoto.

**Soledad**

-Es suficiente- decía la menor de las Hyuga sentada en una mesa- alguien tiene que ayudarlo

-Definitivamente- masculló la Haruno

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?- haciéndose la desentendida

-Pobre, ya me da lástima- dijo la tímida Hinata teniendo compasión del Uchiha, el cual cada vez que intentaba escapar del par de chicas atrevidas y mimadas, éstas lo retenían. Las chicas bailaban y él se quedaba parado y rígido con los brazos cruzados, esperanzándose de que esa posición de molestia les indicara al par que él estaba de mal humor, sin embargo a ellas parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo.

-Yo iré- dijo la menor de Hyuga. Camino con paso autoritario y llena de hastío se dirigió al curioso trío.

Sasuke al verla se alegró tanto que no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me lo prestan- masculló Hanabi, no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Lo tomó de la mano y le sacó de aquel círculo vicioso. Una de las chicas que había estado bailando con él, también le agarró de la mano; pero Hanabi haló fuerte y logró arrancarles, por así decirlo al joven Uchiha.

-Gracias- dijo cortésmente el joven de cabellos negros

-Descuida, no tienes por qué- añadió Hanabi dejando mostrar una sonrisa inocente.

Hicieron como si estuvieran bailando por menos de un minuto y después de la actuación se devolvieron a la mesa.

-¿Cómo la pasaste, Sasuke-kun?- dijo pícaramente Sakura

-Muy bien, de hecho- un brillito peculiar en sus ojos apareció- esas chicas no estaban nada mal, un poco molestas sí, pero lo disfruté.

-¿Qué?- chilló la Haruno notablemente molesta- ¿en… serio?

-No, claro que no, fue patético

-Entonces…- dijo con tono meloso la Haruno, acercándose coquetamente al Uchiha

-Enton…- no pudo completar la palabra, porque Sakura le besó tibia y apasionadamente en los labios, lo que hizo que Sasuke se pudiera colorado como un tomate.

En otra parte del hotel, bajo la luz de la luna y el rugido del mar una chica de hermosos ojos y espectacular figura buscaba a un chico.

Azumi salió de la discoteca, y buscaba al joven Hyuga, hasta que lo halló sentado en una de las sillas, que estaba debajo de un gazebo bastante cercano a la playa.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo la Kinomoto sentándose en la otra silla

-….

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- indagó Azumi, que no encontraba un tema más interesante.

-No me gusta la música escandalosa, ni tampoco el bullicio de gente bailando en un ambiente así- replicó el genio Hyuga

-…

-…

-Bueno, gracias

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- dijo Neji sin interés visible en su voz

-Porque me salvaste de una- masculló Azumi, tratando de intrigarlo

-Y se puede saber, ¿de qué te salvé?- dijo Neji, con una sonrisa apenas visible en la oscuridad

-¿Si te cuento un secreto, no se lo dices a nadie?- hablando como una chiquilla pequeña

El Hyuga asintió ciertamente.

-Es que, no sé bailar.

-¿En serio?- en verdad a Neji no le importaba la respuesta, y soltó una risa falsa

-¡No te rías de mí!- exclamó Azumi

-No lo estoy haciendo

-Hmp- desvió la mirada y continúo- es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos, creo que no tengo coordinación, ni ritmo- rió por lo bajo

Azumi vio la bella luna que se alzaba en la oscura noche, e hizo un comentario dirigido al Hyuga.

-Supongo que tú debes bailar bien

-¿Por qué lo dices?- decía el genio molesto por preguntas, según él "sin sentido".

-No lo sé. Quizás porque te reíste de mí cuando te dije que no sabía bailar, por lo que supongo que tú eres mejor que el mismísimo Michael Jackson, ¿o me equivoco?

-No sé si bailo bien porque nunca lo he intentado, además… ¿quién diablos es ese tal Michael Jackson?- un tono de molestia, diversión y espontaneidad se vislumbraba claramente en su fría pero a la vez cálida, voz.

-¿No sabes quién es Michael Jackson?- preguntó Azumi, fascinada de que alguien no supiera la existencia de éste.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, él era un cantante muy famoso, excelente bailarín y tuvo una vida muy polémica.

-Sabes mucho de él- dijo Neji- de casualidad, ¿no era tu amor platónico?

-¡Qué!- chilló la Kinomoto- no, como crees. Digamos que no era muy guapo y tenía 50 años cuando murió. Además no me gusta el mundo del espectáculo y la fama.

Huboun silencio sepulcral. Azumi ya no sabía de qué hablar y se sentía nerviosa en la presencia de aquel joven.

La Kinomoto miró a la luna, estaba llena. El viento soplaba placenteramente y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las olas que rompían en la playa.

-Sabes…

-Hmp

-Me alegra haberlos encontrado aquí

Hyuga Neji se sorprendió al oír aquel comentario tierno e inocente y no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué.

-¿Por qué?- Neji asintió- bueno porque, han sido mi compañía durante este tiempo y se los agradezco. Lamentablemente después de que acabe esta semana volveré a casa.

-¿Y?

-Y que cuando vuelva voy a volver a estar como siempre he estado…. Sola. Mi padre es un hombre de negocios en todos los sentidos, nunca está en casa y siempre está trabajando. Te aseguro que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las cantidades de veces que lo he visto en mi vida.

-….- el silencio le indicaba que podía continuar.

-Vivo en una casa con todos los lujos habidos y por haber.

-Qué modesta- Neji obviamente se había fastidiado por aquel comentario, que usan regularmente personas vanidosas.

-Lo siento, pero es que no me dejaste terminar. ¿Puedo? Como te estaba diciendo, mi casa es grande y vacía en el aspecto sentimental. Mi padre es tan avaro que ni siquiera contrató empleados para que limpiaran e hicieran esas cosas. Todo lo he tenido que hacer yo, todo desde que mi madre murió en un accidente de tránsito.

-Lo siento- él también había pasado por la pérdida de su madre y peor aún, la de su padre.

-En la escuela siempre me apartaron. Mi padre me puso en una escuela pública y por alguna razón las personas no me querían porque era rica. Después él aceptó y me puso en una privada, pero yo era entonces muy tímida y un poco rara, así que me apartaron de la misma manera y si a eso le sumas los lentos, frenos, trenzas, ropa fea y todo ese tipo de cosas, ya te puedes imaginar.- suspiró y continúo- por eso decidí estudiar en casa con un tutor, pero era tan estricto que no me dejaba siquiera sentarme mal, mascar chicle, hablar, y también revisaba todos los días la casa entera para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera limpio y me dejaba demasiadas tareas. Pero eso era mejor a estar en la escuela y enfrentarme todos los días a las demás personas.

-Debiste ir a la escuela, quizás hubieras conocido a personas que te trataran bien- tratando de animar a la joven de largos cabellos oscuros.

-Nah, no creo. Si me hubieras visto 5 años atrás no creerías que fuera yo. Pensé en hacer estas vacaciones para relajarme y distraerme. Pero como distraerme contigo al lado- soltó una risa encantadora.

-¿Qué?- Neji estaba divertido por el comentario tan pícaro de su acompañante

-Seguro que muchas chicas te lo han dicho, sin contar a tu madre. Apuesto que te lo repite todos los días, ¿no es cierto?

-Mi madre falleció

Azumi sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un vacío inmenso y tenía culpa en su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio… yo, yo no…

-Descuida- Neji hablaba sereno y tranquilo- mi madre murió cuando yo nací, así que nunca la conocí.

-Ah bueno, entonces tu padre tiene que estar muy orgulloso de ti eres una buena persona y no dudo que seas un excelente ninja- sentía que sus palabras taparían de alguna manera su error anterior.

-Mi padre… murió- el rostro del Hyuga se tornó más pálido, bajo la luz de la luna, la tristeza embargaba su alma y su espíritu.

-Lo siento… Vaya que soy tonta, metí la pata 2 veces, perdón quiero decir- se hallaba nerviosa había, como dijo "metido la pata", no sabía qué hacer para remediar sus acciones, definitivamente se veía más bonita callada.- Siempre me lo han dicho, es mejor callar.

-Murió protegiendo a la familia principal, fue su decisión y no lo juzgo…- el dolor y la tristeza se reflejaban en sus blanquecinos ojos.

-Me siento tan mal, yo hablando de mis penas como si fueran gran cosa y tú, bueno, tú has sufrido más que yo. Pensándolo bien, debería agradecer por la vida de mi padre y hacer que sienta orgullo por mí.

Neji asintió.

-¡Qué egoísta soy!- exclamó la Kinomoto- hablando solamente de mí, soy muy maleducada, ¿no crees?- sus ojos irradiaban ternura, soledad, deseos de ser alguien en la vida.

-Por supuesto que lo eres

Azumi creyó que una espada atravesaba su cuerpo y un frío desgarrador le calaba los huesos.

-….- pensaba si era cierto lo que el joven había dicho

-¿Por qué crees que me caíste mal desde un principio?, ¿por qué crees que la gente te apartaba en el colegio?

-….

-…

-Eres muy cruel, ¿lo sabías?

-No es cierto- tenía un tono burlón y sus ojos blancos resplandecían hermosamente

-Claro que lo es, tú eres cruel y yo soy una maleducada, metiche, tonta, egoísta, narcisista….

Fue interrumpida por la voz del acompañante masculino, Neji.

-Me refería a que no era cierto lo que dije sobre ti

-¿Ah no?- sentía una mezcla de alegría y confusión, pero la alegría le ganaba.

-No, era una broma.

-Gracias al cielo, no me gustaría que tuvieras ese concepto sobre mí- estaba aliviada y feliz.

El silencio permaneció mientras ambos contemplaban el mar. El primero en romper el silencio fue el Hyuga.

-¿En serio crees que soy cruel?- lo dijo en tono tan relajado y calmado, que cualquier chica moriría por escucharlo.

-Un poquito. Es que eres frio, pero no digo que eso sea algo malo, es más en algunas circunstancias te debió ser útil.

-No lo sé, nunca me pongo a pensar en ello.

Continuaron hablando y en ocasiones el silencio se hacía presente.

-Hace un rato cuando hablábamos dijiste…- el Hyuga abrió nuevamente la conversación- que siempre te han dicho que callaras.

-¡Hai!

-Si tu madre murió, tu padre siempre trabaja, no tienes amigos, ni vecinos con quienes hables…

-¿Tienes un punto o sólo estás recordándome mis penas?- una sonrisa fresca y dulce se dibujó en sus labios, que aún conservaban el color salmón del labial.

-Tengo un punto, lo aseguro- Neji sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando de la presencia de aquella jovencita, era una satisfacción como la que sentía después de entrenar, pero diferente.

-Continúa

-No es que te quiera ofender ni lastimar, pero, se supone que no tienes a nadie, entonces ¿quién te ha dicho siempre que es mejor callar?

-Ah, mi madre cuando estaba pequeña. Era una mujer de pocas palabras y no decía mucho. De hecho una de sus frases era:"Me he arrepentido de hablar, pero nunca de haber callado". Era muy discreta y podía confiar en ella si le contaba un secreto, se los llevaría a la tumba antes de hacerlos públicos. Esa es una gran virtud.

-Quizás pero, si hubieras heredado esa "virtud", ésta conversación no sería lo que es- Neji estaba atónito de sus propias palabras. Le había hecho un cumplido a aquella joven, a la cual no conocía bien, cuando nunca antes en su vida había pronunciado palabras más corteses que: gracias y por favor.

La chica Kinomoto se ruborizó, pero el Hyuga no se dio cuenta ya que el cielo se había nublado y nada era visible.

-Hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de ti?- estaba nerviosa por el comentario amable de Neji, lo habría pensado, lo habría dicho nada más porque sí, acaso el sentía lo mismo que ella. No, era muy temprano para sacar conclusiones.

-No hay mucho que contar

-Vamos, tiene que haber algo- se moría de las ganas de saber más de él.-Por favor

-Está bien. Hmm, fui a la academia y estuve en el equipo de Gai- sensei junto a Rock Lee y Tenten. Como te dije mi padre murió mi madre también y vivo con mi tío y mis primas.

-Tu vida es un paraíso en comparación con la mía, debe ser divertido todo eso de las misiones

-Sí, te da cierta satisfacción saber que has cumplido con algo- se sentía increíblemente orgulloso de lo que hacía, nunca antes se había sentido así.

-¡Me estás tirando una bomba, Hyuga!

-¿Qué?, yo no hice nada- Neji se alarmó por la situación, él no le había tirado nada.

-Quiero decir verbalmente, solo porque yo me salí de la escuela para tomar clases en casa…- la joven estaba visiblemente divertida por la falta de conocimiento del Hyuga sobre la frase.

-¿Qué es eso de la bomba?

-Es una frase, es como decir: me estás reventando, o que me estás diciendo las verdades en la cara, cosas así- una risita se le escapó, pero a Neji no le afectó su comportamiento de niña pequeña.

El Hyuga contempló la luna, que se hizo visible nuevamente. La chica le siguió la mirada.

-Es muy hermosa- masculló Azumi, no podía quitar la vista del satélite natural.

-Hai- Neji estaba absorto en el nocturno paisaje, se recostó en la silla, de manera que quedó acostado. Azumi hizo lo mismo.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron a la gastronomía, Azumi era la que más hablaba con respecto a ese tema.

-…y tuve que aprender a cocinar- esbozó un bostezo- cocino muy bien el sushi y la comida italiana, además ha sido por necesidad- cerró los ojos, los sentía pesados- y me gusta el yakitori y… el suki…yaki- volvió a bostezar y el sueño la venció al igual que a Neji, quien a mitad de la conversación se había dormido sin que su acompañante lo notara.

Durmieron bajo la oscuridad de la noche, la luna los vigilaba desde los cielos y el rugido del mar era una melodía para sus oídos.

Azumi, estaba en medio de un hermoso sueño, su padre estaba en casa al igual que su madre, ella estaba a punto de presentarles a su prometido cuando…. Una luz muy fuerte le dio en los ojos, era el sol, estaba amaneciendo y era hermoso, era como ver al sol salir de agua, se estiró y miró a su alrededor, en la otra silla el cuerpo del Hyuga seguía dormitando.

-¡Neji, despierta!- chilló la Kinomoto, tocándole el hombro para que despertara

Neji abrió los ojos y vio a una joven despeinada y unos hermosos ojos azules, los labios de esta se movían pero él no les prestaba atención, hasta que ella lo sacudió.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?

-Nos dormimos. Será mejor que regresas a tu habitación cuanto antes y yo también- dicho esto la joven se echó a correr y no se despidió de él hasta que estuvo a unos 30 metros de distancia y agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

Él también salió corriendo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y dentro de la habitación Lee, dormía en su cama y roncaba ruidosamente. Trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo y lo logró, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha.

¿Cómo era posible que se había quedado durmiendo en la playa con una extraña?, no habían hecho nada y nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse había ocurrido, así que por qué se sentía así, sentía que había hecho algo mal, pero no logró descifrar qué.

Salió del baño y fuera de éste, un chico de corte de hongo, pobladas cejas y extraños ojos circulares, lo veía como si fuera culpable, pero algo en esa mirada era divertido.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- era obvio que Lee estaba tratando de no reír a carcajadas- estuviste con… ella, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué estás hablando- su tono era frio, serio y cortante

-Vamos, dime la verdad, sé que estuviste con ella- rió por lo bajo- pero jamás imagine que fuera tan pronto.

-No seas estúpido- Neji estaba furioso

-¿No me vas a decir que no estabas con ella?, o será que te cayó el sueño y te dormiste por ahí y que ella saliera de la discoteca para buscarte fue pura casualidad- Lee lo miraba fijamente, el Hyuga devolvía la mirada, ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

-Sí, estuve hablando con ella hasta muy tarde y después…

-Y después ¿qué sucedió?- estaba tan intrigado por lo que pudo o no haber pasado

-Cada quien se durmió en su silla, y en la mañana nos dimos cuenta y regresamos a nuestras habitaciones- se abrió camino y buscó en unas gavetas su ropa, ya que estaba solamente cubierto por una toalla blanca.

-¿Así nada más?

-Hai- estaba desviando la mirada de su compañero- y si no te molesta, preferiría que no le dijeras de este incidente a nadie.- entró en el baño para vestirse y no tener que ver al chico que hacía de compañero de cuarto y que un tiempo atrás también lo fue en equipo.

Lee no dio contestación alguna, después de todo eso no había sido una pregunta, no le pensaba decir a nadie, eso habría puesto en duda la rectitud de su amigo, sin mencionar el hecho de que si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, Neji habría roto una de las reglas del Bouke.

Aquí un humilde capítulo, dejen sus opiniones, porfis!!!


	11. Lluvia Divertida

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!

**Lluvia Divertida**

El ojiblanco salió del baño, vestido de forma sencilla, sin embargo se veía muy bien, llevaba una playera blanca y una bermuda negra. Su cara se veía fresca y tenía la misma actitud fría y seria de siempre, muy dentro de él se sentía culpable, quizás era porque la noche anterior se había quedado dormido cerca de una desconocida, que anteriormente le resultaba odiosa. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía libre y podía ser como era, sin preocupaciones, en fin se sentía relajado y feliz. En cambio cuando estaba con Tenten sentía miedo de expresar libremente sus ideas, estaba abatido, preocupado, alarmado y ansioso, sin saber qué hacer. La primera opción le resultaba más agradable, pero el tiempo descubriría sus sentimientos y por el momento no quería preocuparse por ellos.

Lee tomó una rápida ducha y en 10 minutos, los dos chicos de la habitación 1260 estaban listos. Bajaron para esperar al resto, esperaron por poco tiempo y luego una multitud de personas bajaba la escalera de forma apresurada. Estaban todos en la planta baja del módulo, todos excepto…

-Llámala, quizás se quedó dormida- dijo la Yamanaka insistiéndole a Manami

-Está bien- masculló la chica de cabellos dorados y encantadores ojos. Sacó de su bolso rosa, un celular muy moderno, era negro.

-Aló

-Ah, hola Manami- dijo la otra chica del otro lado del teléfono, la preocupación se le notaba a leguas, pero Manami era tan descuidada y despreocupado que no se percató.

-Oye, ¿vienes o qué?

-No, gracias. Hoy no voy.- su voz era dulce y amable, la preocupación se esfumó de su voz.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te sientes mal?- Manami era muy curiosa, hasta el punto que a veces caía en la meticulosidad. Azumi por su parte, era discreta y muy mala en decir mentiras.

-¿Mal?, ¿quién? Ah, es cierto. Desde ayer he tenido un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que, que creo que… Que n-no podré ir.-Una risa de nervios se le escapó.

-Bueno, en ese caso, que te mejores. Chao. Cuidate- Manami no se dio cuenta de la mentira de la Kinomoto, a pesar de que la segunda era muy nerviosa para todo eso.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ino, era la más cercana a la Kinomoto en el resort junto con Sakura.

-No va a venir

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- esta vez Sakura era la responsable a las preguntas

-Se siente mal

-¡Qué lástima!- exclamó Naruto- ya me estaba empezando a caer bien

-No es para tanto- gruñó Temari- no está muerta, solo no se siente completamente bien.

-Es cierto- masculló Hinata- seguro que después viene con nosotros a la piscina o la playa.

No hablaron más del tema y se fueron a desayunar en el restaurante más cercano, que solía ser siempre el mismo, por el hecho de que era el más cercano.

En otro módulo, en una habitación muy fría una chica de negros cabellos y ojos azules y profundos, estaba sentada en la silla de la cómoda, se miraba con detenimiento en el espejo. La joven pensaba en lo ocurrido, trataba de no pensar en eso, sin embargo le gustaba; la hacía sentir llena, feliz, entusiasmada, con esperanzas, con ganas de gritarle al mundo entero de felicidad, quería llorar, dormir para calmar su emoción, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño y si dormía, sabía que lo vería a él en sus sueños. No podía verlo, ya que había inventado un pretexto para no juntarse con el grupo. Se moría de las ganas de saber cómo se sentía él; si estaba contento, feliz, avergonzado, furioso, o ¿de qué manera se sentiría el Hyuga en esos momentos? Esa era la pregunta que rodeaba y ocupaba la mente de la Kinomoto, no podía hacer más que pensar en él. Pasaban de ser las 10 de la mañana y como había cenado ligero, a la joven Azumi le rugía el estómago, pero sus ilusiones y su discreción eran mayores que sus deseos de comer. Esperó a que fueran las 10:45, entonces bajó. Vestía de una manera inusual y chistosa. Una falda larga de colores variados, una playera polo negra, zapatillas converse rosadas y un gran sombrero de paja. A eso se le suma su maquillaje de colores, sus labios rojo intenso y unos lentes de sol con pasta turquesa.

-Espero que este disfraz me sirva- decía para sí Azumi Kinomoto- espero que nadie me reconozca.

Caminó y llegó al restaurante y para su sorpresa, el grupo de jóvenes adultos de Konoha aún estaba allí, junto con Manami, Miyu y Daisuke. La Kinomoto caminó con la cabeza baja y tapándose lo visible del rostro con el sombrero. Se dirigió a el área buffet y como estaba hambrienta cogió: dos medialunas, un poco de huevo revuelto, jamón y un tanto de salchichas guisadas; para acompañar jugo de naranja natural.

Se sentó en la mesa más distante que encontró, para su mala suerte la única mesa desocupada estaba a menos de diez metros de la larga y gran mesa donde se encontraba Neji y el resto de los que eran sus amigos, amigos realmente solo por una semana, ya que después se marcharían, probablemente para nunca volver.

Estaba confiada en su disfraz y comía tranquila, de tiempo en tiempo le dirigía una mirada al Hyuga, solo para saciar sus ganas de verlo. En medio de una de esas miradas rápidas, en frente de ella dos chicas, la una castaña y la otra peliverde.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?-preguntó la castaña

-¡Ay! Please, es que no hay otra mesa, o sea no nos podemos sentar en el piso- replicó la peliverde

-Porfa, no te vamos a molestar- masculló la castaña

-Además te podemos dar unos…- la peliverde miró con detenimiento a la desconocida, por lo menos para el par de ridículas- tips de moda, ya sabes, para que te veas muy cute.

-Please- dijeron ambas jóvenes al unísono

-Está bien- gruñó Azumi, pensó detenidamente, si la veían, o mejor dicho veían a esa figura extraña con el par de jóvenes desconocidas, jamás creerían que fuera ella.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron del lado norte de la mesa, por lo que tenían vista al restaurante y unas cuantas mesas, entre ellas la de los chicos de Konoha. Las jóvenes, la castaña y la peliverde, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas, lanzándole miradas coquetas a alguien en especial, el chico con el que habían "bailado" la noche anterior.

-¡Ey! Guapo, ¿te acuerdas de nosotras?- chilló la peliverde

-Tienes que gritarle más strong, así: ¡Hello, bombón! ¿Cómo estás?- gritó la castaña

El Uchiha estaba tan enfadado por los molestos ruidos que le dijo en voz baja a su novia, la pelirrosa:

-¿Por qué las chicas hacen tanto alboroto siempre?

-Por ti- le respondió la Haruno al oído en un tono seductor

-¿Qué? No, además aquí nadie me conoce, nadie excep….-se quedó pensativo luego una mirada de terror se reflejó en sus azabaches ojos.

-Excepto tus amigas de la otra noche. ¿Te acuerdas?- en la voz de Sakura se distinguía dulzura, diversión, crueldad y otras emociones que se guardaba para sus adentros.

-¿Son ellas?- preguntó el Uchiha, como si se tratara de una situación extremadamente peligrosa

Sakura solo movió la cabeza indicando así positivamente.

El Uchiha comió el resto de su desayuno de forma considerablemente rápida, luego volteó la cabeza lentamente para verificar la información. Acertadamente las dos chicas le hacían gestos coquetos al muchacho pelinegro. En señal de que todos habían terminado, Sasuke se levantó de su silla y dirigiéndoles la palabra a los presentes dijo:

-Vámonos

-¿Por qué?- gruñó Naruto, en obvia molestia porque aún no había terminado su postre matutino

El Uchiha se sonrojó un poco, y viendo que su novio no podría responder a la pregunta, Sakura tomó la palabra.

-Porque Sasuke-kun, no quiere que sus amigas lo vean y después vengan a molestarle.

-¿Qué amigas?- inquirió el Uzumaki

-Las de anoche, ¿te acuerdas?, que él estaba y después ellas y si, ¿lo viste?- entre Sakura y Naruto se desarrollaba una plática confusa para los demás, que fue interrumpida por los alaridos de las dos muchachas de la otra mesa.

-¡Oye guapo! ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo esta noche? La pasaremos superduper- decía la castaña

-No mejor ven conmigo, aparte, yo bailo mucho mejor que mi Bestfriend- chillaba la peliverde

Todos los presentes de Konoha y la presente de Suna voltearon a ver a la mesa desde donde se escuchaban los gritos femeninos.

En la otra mesa, Azumi agachaba la cabeza, la agachó tanto que se dio un golpe en la frente, decidió dejar su cabeza abajo hasta que Neji y los demás se fueran. No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque los de la otra mesa se apiadaron del Uchiha y salieron. En seguida Azumi salió corriendo a su habitación, se encerró y se quitó toda esa ropa. Pero el viaje no había sido en vano. Del restaurante se había traído unas galletas, pastelitos y hasta flan y gelatina. Se preparó para quedarse encerrada todo el día, su única diversión era la televisión y de vez en cuando salía al balcón a ver lo que los demás estaban haciendo.

La joven Kinomoto veía un programa sobre las casas más caras y más lujosas de europa, a fuerza tuvo que subirle el volumen a la televisión ya que no se escuchaba nada a causa de la…. Lluvia.

-¿Lluvia…aquí?- preguntó sabiendo que nadie le respondería

En otra parte del resort unos jóvenes se mojaban buscaban refugia de la tormenta que se había desatado. Pronto encontraron unos de los muchos puestos con mapa y se refugiaron bajo su pequeño techo. Manami estaba viendo el mapa detenidamente.

-¡Asombroso!- chilló emocionada

-¿Qué?- inquirió Kiba- ¿La lluvia?

-¡No, tonto!- exclamó tiernamente la joven de cabellos dorados- No la lluvia, esto.- señaló en el mapa el número 42.

-¿Qué hay en el número 42?- preguntó Lee

-Un sitio de juegos llamado: Takashi Play World- dijo Manami- ¿Por qué no vamos? Según el mapa estamos bastante cerca y así tenemos un techo para no estar mojándonos. ¿Qué les parece?, ¿Se animan?

-Sí. Lo que sea por no mojarme el cabello con agua de lluvia- chilló Ino muy infantil

Salieron corriendo al Takahashi Play World, llegaron en menos de 7 minutos. La arquitectura era diferente, no era tropical ni tampoco parecía ser una cabaña. Era un pequeño edificio muy futurista, era prácticamente redondo, como una pequeña bola 8 de billar. Cuando entraron un túnel con muchas luces los adentraba en el interior del establecimiento. Ya adentro a un lado de la entrada, había un pequeño escritorio negro con bordes que brillaban con luces de neón. Detrás de éste, en una silla una muchacha robusta y de cabello naranja sonreía cordialmente.

-Bienvenidos a Takahashi Play World, ¿todos van a jugar?

-Hmm…- Sakura que estaba en frente del grupo, los miró y viendo que todos asentían habló- Sí

La mujer robusta empezó a contarlos, pero siempre perdía la cuenta, por lo que prefirió ir dando las tarjetas a cada uno, mientras formaban una columna.

Uno a uno tomó su tarjeta. Doblaron a la derecha y pasaron por otro túnel, este pobremente iluminado. Cuando lo atravesaron por completo, pudieron ver muchas mesas, maquinas de juegos, era algo parecido a un casino, pero en este no se apostaba y el ambiente era bastante fresco y juvenil. Se podía ver una montaña rusa a menor escala, carritos locos, juegos de video y simuladores, juegos de mesas y muchas cosas más, aparte de una cafetería en la que se vendían helados, banana Split, nachos, palomitas, etc.

Se distribuyeron.

Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru y Miyu, se fueron a los videojuegos y simuladores.

Neji, Sasuke, Kiba y Manami, optaron por el hockey de mesa.

Tenten, Daisuke, Hinata y Hanabi entraron a la montaña rusa.

Ino, Chouji y Shino, a los carritos locos.

Cuando terminaban un juego iban al otro, y se pasaron de esa manera la tarde entera, sin darse cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado. Todos se divertían y sentían a su niño interior más fuerte que nunca.

Opinen por favor! Sé que no soy la mejor escritora de fics que existe y por eso me importa muchísimo su opinión. Si les gustó, si no, en fin. Hasta la Bye bye. XD


	12. Dia de Compras

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Disfruten.

**Día de compras**

Era ya el cuarto día que pasaban en el resort Takahashi. El día anterior había sido tan divertido como agotador. Después de jugar tanto y en medio de la recreación, habían preferido almorzar en la sala de juegos. Salieron de allí casi a las 6 de la tarde, tan batidos que eligieron ir a descansar y recobrar las fuerzas que habían perdido. A algunos les dolían los ojos, a otros los traseros, y a una minoría la espalda.

Continuando con el 4to día, amaneció y la tormenta definitivamente ya había pasado y era historia, ahora un radiante sol y un cielo azul se erguían y le daban los buenos días a todos. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y aves sobrevolaban los terrenos del resort.

El grupo que venía desde Japón, ahora estaba teniendo un delicioso desayuno en la tranquilidad de un restaurante buffet. La mesa, larga como de costumbre, albergaba a chicos y chicas que charlaban, en ocasiones discutían o silenciaban para digerir los alimentos. Una joven de cabellos negros y azules ojos se acercó a con paso rápido y decidido a la mesa, tomó una de las sillas de la mesa vecina y se sentó, como no quería molestar haciendo mal trío entre una pareja, se sentó en medio de dos parejas, Sakura y Sasuke, y Choji e Ino.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu!- chilló la Kinomoto, obviamente estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- dijo tranquilamente el resto, como si les importara poco su presencia.

El resto del desayuno pasó sin más, se retiraron, pero las chicas no tenían ganas de ir a las piscinas, la playa y mucho menos de volver al Takahashi Play World.

-¿A qué otro lugar podemos ir?- preguntó Hanabi

-A mi no me miren- comentó la Sabaku, viendo como todas las chicas esperanzaban sus miradas en ella.

-¿Saben dónde se metieron los chicos?- habló Miyu

-Creo que se fueron a la playa, o algo así- respondió jovialmente Manami

-Volviendo al tema- gruñó Sakura- me gustaría tanto poder ir de compras, ¿no les parece?

-¡Eso es!- chilló Manami

-¿Eso es qué?

-La última vez que vine, que fue hace como 2 años, estaban construyendo un mini centro comercial, supongo que ya lo habrán terminado. Podemos ir allá para distraernos.- la emoción se desbordaba por su voz.

-Y, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Ino alentada por el espíritu de las compras.

-¡AL MAPA!- gritó Miyu tan eufórica como Lee, probablemente ya se habría contagiado de aquel espíritu eufórico. Miyu salió corriendo hasta el mapa más cercano.

-¡Aquí está!

-Está al norte de aquí, a un costado del lobby 2- añadió Temari siendo objetiva.

-Lo mejor sería subir por la siguiente entrada y después doblar a la izquierda, ¿verdad?- masculló Tenten

-¡Sí!- chilló Hanabi

-Bueno, manos a la obra- añadió Ino- ¡vamos!

Las chicas siguieron la ruta trazada por Tenten anteriormente y llegaron por accidente al lobby 2, por suerte no estaba lejos del centro comercial y se veía a simple vista. Mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo del lobby se toparon con el magnate y dueño del Resort Takahashi, el señor Ryosuke Takahashi. Llevaba una camisa con flores estampadas sobre un fondo verdoso y una bermuda, que no le hacía ver mucho mejor.

-¡Oh! Pequeñas polluelas, me alegra tanto verlas- dijo éste

-Konnichiwa- dijeron las damas complacidas de haberse encontrado con el dueño del complejo vacacional

-Y, ¿adónde se dirigen unas señoritas tan bellas en el día de hoy?- masculló el hombre coquetonamente

-Nos dirigíamos a etto… a el centro comercial- dijo Sakura, la mirada de ese hombre viejo le hacía pensar en un pepino largo y alto, además de acaudalado, que hablaba sin prestar atención a sus términos.

-¡Ah, es una maravilla! Estuve allí hace una hora, acabamos de inaugurar una nueva tienda. Y díganme, ¿buscan comprar algo en especial?- decía arrogante y con aires de superioridad el Sr. Takahashi.

-No solo vamos a ver- dijo la Yamanaka- además no trajimos mucho dinero para gastos.- a lo último, por sus palabras se puso un tanto colorada.

-¿En serio?- el viejo Takahashi se rió a carcajadas ahogadas- No se preocupen por nada, recuerden que son mis invitadas especiales, todo está pago. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a absolutamente todo, desde las habitaciones hasta las tarjetas que recargaron ayer en la sala de juegos.- una sonrisa se distinguía en sus labios.

-Ah, bueno eso, es que nosotros…- se trataba de la menor de los Hyuga, si bien era cierto, ella había jugado mucho y también había tomado más de tres malteadas.

-Pierdan cuidado- las jóvenes se asombraron de tanta amabilidad y generosidad en un hombre que se podría considerar, uno de los más ricos de toda América.-Miren…- empezó a sacar de un bolsillo de su camisa unas tarjetas rojas.-Éstas son tarjetas especiales, con ellas cargan todo a la cuenta del resort, pueden comprar cualquier cosa, lo que quieran, no importa el costo, lo importante es que se diviertan al máximo durante su estadía aquí.- les dio las tres tarjetas que tenía y luego dijo- bueno chicas, yo tengo que ir a una importante reunión de negocios, que fastidio, pero que se puede hacer; así es la vida- se fue caminado y a lo lejos les saludó.

-Wow! Ahora si se pasó de generoso el viejo Takahashi- chilló Ino

-¡Todo lo que queramos!- dijo Sakura

-Sin límites, esto será excelente- masculló Miyu

-Esperen…- dijo la Kinomoto, Azumi- estas tarjetas solo son para las invitadas especiales, nosotras no podemos comprar nada.

Los rostros de Manami y de Miyu se pusieron rojos de vergüenza, triste de tristeza obviamente por no poder gastar el dinero a cuestas de otro.

-¡Ay por favor!- exclamó Temari- él jamás sabrá quién usó las tarjetas, por tanto ustedes también pueden gastar, además en donde comen 2 comen 3. Aunque en nuestro caso sean más el resultado es el mismo.

-¡Ya vamos!- chilló Hanabi que estaba en la puerta para salir del lobby. Las demás con paso apresurado la siguieron.

Ya afuera, a escasos metros de distancia del lobby, se erguía una imponente estructura. Eran tres pisos cubiertos de grandes ventanales que permitían la vista dentro y fuera, en la parte exterior un pequeño jardín zen e inmensas fuentes de agua.

-¿Este es el mini centro comercial del que hablabas?- preguntó Hinata a Manami

-Supongo que creció más de lo esperado- al final de su frase una risita de impresión se le escapó

Las chicas empezaron a dar pasos a su compra ilimitada, cuando entraron el centro comercial era completamente de vidrieras y cristales. En la primera planta había dos fuentes de agua. Todo indicaba que eso era un recibidor ya que aun no se veían las tiendas. En frente de ellas una gran cortina de agua, y previamente a esta un sensor en el piso; era la misma técnica que se utilizaba para las puertas eléctricas de cristal, en cambio aquí eran de agua. Cuando se pararon sobre lo que parecía ser una alfombra, la extravagante cortina de agua se abrió, dejándolas maravilladas. En el interior del centro comercial había centenares de tiendas, de todo tipo y para todos los gustos. A la primera a la cual entraron era de ropa de verano, una gran tienda llamada Summer Trends.

Tenten compró dos blusas sin manga la una y la otra con mangas, 3 pares de zapatos, collares y un short de mezclilla. Temari aprovechó y tomó sombreros, maquillajes, cremas, zapatos, playeras, vestidos, zapatillas y más. Azumi se limitó y solo compró unos lindos aretes de colores, muy tropicales. Sakura compró 2 vestidos, 4 pares de sandalias, playeras a juego con shorts y bermudas, gorras y un labial anaranjado; Ino: carteras grandes, lentes de sol, 1 par de sandalias, vestidos cortos, ropa interior, bikinis, chancletas y hasta se benefició con más protector y bloqueador solar.

Miyu no compró nada, según ella nada le había gustado y prefería no gastar el dinero en esa tienda. Manami consiguió un vestido estampado de flores y sandalias a juego. Las Hyuga también compraron un poco de cada cosa, entre ellas: 5 vestidos, 6 pares sandalias, 3 shorts de mezclilla y 1 de tela, 7 blusas de distintos colores y formas y 2 pares de lentes de sol, uno para cada una.

Después fueron a una tienda de caramelos, una de ropa interior, una de zapatos, otra de cartera, a una de perfumería y cremas, una que se especializaba en joyas de todo tipo, a una relojería, tienda de computadoras, y tuvieron la oportunidad de ir al salón de belleza.

Sakura se hizo un blower, manicure, pedicure, un tratamiento con cacao y una mascarilla para el cutis fresco. Ino se hizo la plancha, a pesar de que siempre lo tenía liso y sedoso, se maquilló y también tomó un masaje en los pies. Tenten prefirió solo un masaje LaStone (con piedras calientes). Temari se recortó las puntas, y le dieron un masaje para la resequedad de la piel. Azumi y Miyu se hicieron el pedicure, el manicure y una mascarilla de banana para Azumi y de papaya para Miyu. Manami se arriesgó con las tenazas para darle ondas a su cabello, se hizo masaje LaStone, manicure, pedicure, dermopulido, yesoterapia para rebajar y hasta una mascarilla de manzana porque le había salido una pequeña espinilla en la frente y según había escuchado la manzana era buena para los problemas de acné. La tímida Hinata no se quedó atrás, la fangoterapia y una mascarilla de melón fueron sus aliadas. Y en cuanto a Hanabi, se recorto las puntas del cabello, se hizo una depilación completa, un facial, un masaje en los pies y un manicure.

-¿No te parece que esto es el cielo?- preguntó Ino a Sakura mientras le masajeaban los pies.

-Por supuesto- respondió ésta mientras su tratamiento de cacao estaba en marcha.

Tardaron más de tres horas en el Salón de Belleza & Spa Abukara. Cuando saliron estaban frescas y hermosas, más aún que cuando entraron. La última parada fue una tienda de ropa de cabaleros llamada Men's Style: Hitomi. Cada una le compró a su pareja un presente.

Sakura una playera y unas zapatillas, estaban bastante caras, pero a quien le importaba el precio, igual no tenían que pagar por nada.

Ino sólo compró una camisa, según ella de camino pasaban por una tienda de comestibles y allí le compraría un manjar delicioso.

Tenten consideró correcto no comprar nada, al fin y al cabo, Daisuke no era su novio, solo era un conocido que hacía de compañero y cita durante esa semana.

Las demás, Hinata, Hanabi, Miyu, Manami y Temari compraron lo que les parecía mejor. La que parecía muy indecisa era Azumi, no quería comprar nada ya que Neji no era nada de ella, pero aún así se sentía culpable. Pasó el tiempo y la Kinomoto fue incapaz de comprarle algo al Hyuga.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda, que estaba en el segundo piso, bajaron a la primera planta y se sentaron a tomar unos batidos.

-Saben, olvidé comprar algo. Ya vuelvo- la chica se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar grandes zancadas, luego giró en dirección a la mesa en donde estaban las demás y allí Sakura le tendía con una mano una de las famosas y útiles tarjetas rojas. La chica la tomó con vergüenza y la cara colorada.

- Gracias- masculló ésta

La joven caminó tranquilamente hasta que dobló en la esquina, donde ya no era visible para las demás, empezó a correr rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en frente del ascensor, este tardaría en bajar así que tomó las escaleras. Ya arriba empezó a pensar, no sabía mucho de él, no sabía que comprarle. Caminó en círculos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Entró la joven a una tienda y tardó poco tiempo, salió de ésta con una cajita negra con un listón de organza azul. Después entró a una tienda de dulces y por último se sentó y empezó a escribir en una libretita.

Estaba bajando la joven en el ascensor cuando lo recordó, le había dicho a las chicas que había olvidado comprar algo, ¿Qué sería? Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió de este, la primera tienda que vio a su derecha fue una de ropa interior.

-¡Casi no te tardaste!- exclamó la Yamanaka

-Lo siento por la demora, chicas- masculló la acusada

-Y bien, ¿Qué compraste?- preguntó Temari

-Esto- la chica sacó de la bolsa que cargaba en la mano un brasier rosado

-¿Olvidaste comprar un brasier?- preguntó Hanabi

-Hai

-¡Qué importa! Vamos que los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotras- dijo Manami

Salieron y pasaron una vez más por la puerta de agua, aún seguía siendo impresionante.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me costó, una vez más me dio el bloqueo de escritor, jeje. XD Comenten y dejen sus reviews.


End file.
